Another Chance
by BerryHD17
Summary: Sakura found out that she is the chosen one and was sent back in time as a genin. With her Anbu and Medical skills, can she change the past before it happens again? While doing so will she catch the eye of a certain someone? EDITED SUMMARY.
1. Back to the past

New Sakura

Summary: Sakura had an encounter with a wired old lady that had sent her back in time. As a genin again. With her medical, strength, and anbu skills, can she change everything before it repeats again? Let's find out!!

It was a beautiful morning as Sakura was walking to the hospital for her shift. Sakura was been training under the great hokage herself, Tsunade. She learned medical skills, new justus, and had the body of a goddess. She had fan boys, but her heart belongs to one man. Sasuke Uchiha. Even though he left her on a cold hard bench, she could not find the heart to stop loving him. While walking, Sakura saw he best friend Ino.

Ino and Sakura were friends since they were little. She is the only girl that can call her forehead and billboard brow. Anybody else that calls her that gets a straight fist in the face. Literally!

"Hey, forehead, going to the hospital"?

"Hey Ino-pig, and yes I'm going to the hospital"

"You should take break, you've been working for longs hours for a while".

"I know, but it's hard to get away from all the smiles".

"Well I will see you later; I have to be there on time, bye pig"!

"See ya Forehead"!

Sakura continued to walk to the hospital and saw Naruto and Hinata at the raman shop.

"SAKURA-CHANNNNNNNNNNN"!!!!!!!!!!

BONK!

"Naruto do you have to be so loud"! As Sakura hit him on the head

"Owwwwww, why do you have to hit so hard"?

"Hey Sakura". Said Hinata laughing.

After Hinata and Naruto started going out, she stopped stuttering and fainting around him.

"Hey Hinata, how are you"?

"I'm doing well, so is Naruto, but still as crazy".

"Yeah, but that's just the way he is, you can't help but love him"

"That's true"

"Well I will see you later; I have to get to the hospital"

Sakura looked at her watch

"Holy CRAP, I'm going to be late"!

Sakura had five minutes to get to the hospital before Tsunade goes crazy on her for being late. So she decided to start running.

Before she could get there, an unknown old lady got in her path.

"Excuse please, I'm already late as it is" said Sakura

"You're the chosen one, young one" said the lady

"What do you mean"?

"You're the one who's supposed to change this village. You have to be the one who stops the wrong from happening, go now child"! "GO"!

Before Sakura cloud object, she was sent into a dark pit.

"Where am I" she thought

She opens her eyes to see a young, long haired girl staring at her.

"Its, me". "What happen"? Last thing I saw and heard was that old lady talking about stop the wrong from happening". "I hope I understand, what she's talking about".

"Sakura, hurry up or you'll be late for your first day as a ninja"! Her mom yelled

"So that's where I am, it's my first day as a genin, I guess this is where I'm supposed to start changing".

Sakura realized that she still had her strength, looks, anbu skills, and medical skills.

"Well this will be easy"

Sakura cut her hair to the shortness she wanted. She knew that that Rin girl was going to pull it so might as well cut it.

After Sakura was finished, she went downstairs, ate a piece of toast and left.

While walking to school, Sakura saw her friends Ino.

"Sakura, you think you're so bad, but you won't get Sasuke before I do"!

"You can have him; he's a cold hearted bastard"!

Ino was surprised, while Sakura kept walking

Sakura felt proud of her self. "I guess this is another thing I have to change" she thought

When Sakura got there, she just sat down and looked out the window, not bothering to see all the noise coming into the room. She knew it was him.

"How could they fall for a cold hearted bastard like him" she thought  
**"You liked him too don't forget"** **said her inner**

"I thought I got rid of you"!

"**You can't get rid me that easy, I just went on vacation"**

"Can't you go back on vacation"?

"**Sorry, my time is up. "You can never get rid of me MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! She laughed**

Sakura looked up to see Naruto in her face.

"Is it ok that I sit by you" he asked

"Sure Naruto"

Naruto was overjoyed. "Yes her sitting with me instead of that teme"! He thought.

Sasuke noticed that sakura wasn't going fan-girl over him. "Hmmm, I wonder why the sudden change".

Sakura noticed him staring at her.

"Do you need something teme"?

Naruto started laughing. "HAHAHAHA, SASUKE-TEME WAS CALLED A TEME BY SAKURA- CHAN"!!!!!!

All the girls were glaring at her. "How dare you call my Sasuke a teme"! Yelled one girl.

"Your Sasuke, I didn't know that you're his slut"? Yelled Sakura

This cause the girl to become angry.

She tried to punch Sakura she disappeared and reappeared behind her and hit her neck. Causing the girl to become knock out.

Everyone was surprised.

Sakura walked away and sat back down.

Before sitting down, she turned her head and stared back at the girls and glared at them.

"Anybody else what to mess with me"!?

The girls went quiet and shut up

"I thought so" said Sakura

"Interesting" thought Sasuke "She's different than the rest".

Then Naruto stood in front of Sasuke.

"What do you want dobe"?!

Electricity was going through their eyes, as they glared at each other.

"Oh no, this isn't going to end well"! Thought Sakura.

She knew what was going to happen. "I better stop this before it gets out of hand".

Right on that moment, Naruto was about to kiss Sasuke, but as fast as she could she put her hand in between them.

"Phew, that would have been a disaster" she said

Then Iruka walked in the room. "Ok students its time to put you into groups of three man teams".

"I'll go on any team that's has Sakura or anybody else, but Sasuke". Thought Naruto

"Hmm, a three man team is too much" thought Sasuke

"I already know what team I'm going to be on" thought Sakura

"Team 7, Naruto Uzimaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha".

"Iruka sensei why do a highly skilled ninja like me, have to put on the same team as teme"! Yelled Naruto

"Well Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke have the highest scores in the class and you have the lowest".

"So technically, you were put there by the hokage"!

"Just don't slow me down, dobe".

"Shut up both of you, you're getting on my nerve"! Yelled Sakura

Thank you, Sakura, for quieting them".

"Now that I'm done, you can on your lunch break and when it's over, you can go to your assigned room and wait for your sensei, have a nice day".

"Classed dismissed".

Everyone left the class and went to go eat.

Sasuke went into a private room and started to eat. Then Naruto came and jumped him by surprised.

"What the hell, NARUTO"!

"Shut up teme and hold still"!

The fighting and struggling finally ended with Sasuke as the winner. **(Or so we thought)**

Sakura went to the bench by the gate way and sat down to eat.

"Sigh, why do I care about him so, he just isn't going to like me the way I like him"

Then she saw Sasuke leaning on the wall looking at her with bedroom eyes.

"I'm not going to fall for that again" she thought

"You have a charming forehead, so charming I could just kiss it".  
"I know you're not Sasuke, release"!

The justus started to disappear and reveled Naruto grinning like the idiot he is.

"How did you figure out it was me"

"Sasuke is not that kind to say something like that; he's too much of a cold hearted bastard".

"Oh, ok" said Naruto

Naruto was about to sit down with her when his stomach started to act up.

"Uhhh, I have to go"!

Naruto ran towards the bathroom and stayed there for 5 minutes.

When he was done, he was a starting to head back to Sakura when he saw Sasuke walking towards him.

"How did you get out of the ropes I tied"?! He yelled

"Any ninja can get out of those ropes, remember that dobe"!

"Why were you transformed as me any way"?

"Well, I wanted to see how Sakura felt about me"!

"YOU WHAT"!

"Well you see, I thought she was a fan girl that liked you but she saw right through my transformation"!

"Interesting". Thought Sasuke.

Lunch break was over, so the groups went to their rooms and waited for their sensei.

**Hey Readers! Hope you like my new story! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks SasuSaku FOREVER!!!**


	2. She changed

Chapter 2

**Hey readers, sorry to interrupt, but I forgot to mention in the first chapter, that Sakura has the body of almost Tsunade and abs. She had to cover it up with her usually dress out fit but with a better outfit underneath. You will find out later when she changes clothes while training with the group and shows her abs through her clothes and chest**

**Recap-** "What did you do"! Yelled Sasuke.

I didn't do anything, I swear". I tried to see what she felt about me but she saw right through my justsu. Said Naruto.

"Hmmm interesting" thought Sasuke

**Recap end**

Team 7 was waiting in their rooms for the usually late sensei.

"WHRE IS HE" Yelled Naruto.

"All the other teams left with their sensei and we are the only ones who haven't left yet"!

"Naruto could YOU PLEASE BE QUIET!" Yelled Sakura

He instantly shut up, knowing how she can get.

After 20 minutes of waiting, Naruto was about to explode. Then a sick but funny idea popped into his brain.

He grabbed a chair and an eraser and put it on top of the door.

"This is what he gets for being late"

"You dobe, he's a jonin, he wouldn't fall for a simple trip like that". Said Sasuke

"I'm actually going to go with Naruto with this one". Said Sakura

Sasuke was surprised that she said that. Taking a quick glance at her, he started to think. "Hmmm, I wonder why the sudden change in sides. She would usually take my side"

Then the door opened and POOF! The easer fell right on their sensei head.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! HE FELL FOR IT!" Laughed Naruto

"This is our sensei, he's pathetic". Thought Sasuke

"I knew this was going to happen" thought Sakura

"My first impression, you're a bunch of idiots".

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Met me on the roof in five minutes" POOF! With that He left.

"Hey teme, I bet I can beat you to the top"!

"You wish". Naruto took off with Sasuke not far from him.

Since Sakura had all her justsu, and didn't have to take the stairs.

She put chakra in her feet and walked up the wall and made up there in 1 minute flat.

Kakashi looked up to see her climbing up. "How did you get up here so fast?

'I learned how to from training".

As she was walking to sit down, Kakashi started to wonder. "That's a high level chakra skill, how does a mere genin know how to do it. She must have very good chakra control in order to do it"

After waiting three minutes later, Sasuke and Naruto busted through the door, huffing and puffing.

"I beat you teme, huff".

"No you didn't, dobe, huff".

"Actually boys, she made it up here before you did". Said Kakashi

Sasuke and Naruto looked up to see Sakura smiling at them.

"How did you get up before us"? Asked Naruto

"That's my secret". She said.

So the group went to sit down. "Well, its tie for introductions". "Does anybody want to go first"?

All you could hear were crickets as the group just sat there and stared at him blankly.

"What are we supposed to say"? Asked Sakura

"Your hobbies, likes and dislikes and goals for your future".

You still could hear crickets in the background when he finished explaining

"Ok then, I'll go first". "My name Kakashi Hatake. I don't want to tell you my likes and dislikes and I don't have many goals".

"All we learned was his name" said Sakura

"Now for blondie over here".

"My name is Naruto Uzimaki"! I like ramen and doing pranks". My goal is to be the next Hokage so everyone will show me respect"!

Kakashi was surprised. Sakura was smiling and Sasuke didn't care as usually.

"Next chicken head over here".

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I don't have many likes and dislikes. My goal is to kill a certain someone and restore my clan".

"I hope it isn't me" thought Naruto

"I hope that's one of the things I have to change" Sakura thought

"Finally, pinkie over here".

"My name is Sakura Haruno and my likes are dumplings and the sakura trees. My dislikes are people who are cold, people who betray the village and people who leave just to kill. My goal is to become the best med-ninja in the village and become stronger instead of a burden".

Everyone was surprised that this innocent girl could be so harsh.

"Now that we are done, meet me at the training ground early and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up". POOF. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Hey Sakura, want to get ranma with me"? Asked Naruto

"Sorry, I was going to go train but later we can".

"Ok, well see ya later".

He left leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone. Sakura was about to leave through the door when Sasuke was about to grab her. But she knew he was going to do it, so she teleported to the training ground leaving a very shocked Sasuke and Sakura petals.

At the training ground, Sakura was practicing her moves that she still remembered. Since she trained under Tsunade, Temari (not sure how to spell name), TenTen, and Lee, and was able to get into the forbidden justsu, she was stronger than she was back when she was all over Sasuke.

"This is a piece of cake"! She said

She was practicing with her mini fans that she gotten from Temari on her birthday. She had them in her kunai bag when she was teleported back to a genin.

"Wind style, dance of the blades"! (I, made this justsu up, you will see a lot of justsu that I made up) From out of no where, sakura petals form Sakura's fans and use them like mini shurkins to throw at the target dummies which destroyed them. Since she practiced with TenTen, her aim improved a lot. She had a prefect bull's-eye.

Then she practiced her chakra control and walked across the water, dancing with the wind as Sakura petals form around her.

After hours of training, Sakura decided that it was time to go home.

While walking, she didn't know that whole time, that Sasuke was watching her.

"She is strong"! "I did not know that she could do all that". I wonder where she learned it". He thought

"First she ignores me instead of fawning over me, figured out Naruto's transformation takes, Naruto side instead of mine, and she knows justsu and moves that I thought only jonin knew". "She starting to interests me more and more for what she does".

The next morning, Sakura woke up with a headache. "Ow, head is killing me" So she emitted green chakra to her head and healed her head.

"That's better". She got and went to the bathroom and got ready to meet Kakashi. She knew that he was going to be hours late, she decided to stay for a while longer.

After threes hours of a quick nap, she had a quick snack and went to the training ground.

Naruto and Sasuke were getting inpatients. For Sakura and Kakashi was late. "Where's Sakura, she would usually get here before me and sit next to Sasuke" said Naruto

"Maybe's she over slept" said Sasuke

Then coming across the bridge, Sakura came walking across.

"Sakura where were you, your later than you usually are"! Yelled Naruto

"BAKA, I'm right here, do you have to yell"! She said as she hit Naruto on the head.

"Why are you late Sakura"? Asked Sasuke

"Why do you care what I do"?! She yelled back

Sasuke was surprised that she yelled at him. " HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA, Sakura-chan yelled at teme"! Laughed Naruto

Sasuke glared at her, but she glared back at him. You could feel the evil aura around, mostly Sakura.

Then "POOF", Kakashi finally appeared.

"Yo"!

"You're late" yelled Naruto

"Sorry, got lost-

"On the train of thought, right". Finished Sakura.

"How did you know I was going to say that"? He asked her.

"It was a hunch".

"Ok group, time to train". But this is no ordinary training; you have to come at me like you are ready too kill. If you can't get these two bells from me by noon, you fail and get sent back to academy school".

"But sensei, if there are only two bells, than one of us is going back to the academy"? Asked Sakura

"You will be tied to the log and watch the others eat"

"That's why he didn't wants us to eat" said Sakura

"You have till noon to get the bells". The out of surprise, Naruto tried to attack Kakashi. But he was to slow. Kakashi had a kunai behind Naruto's head. "He's fast"! Thought Sasuke. "What the…."?! Naruto astounded.

"I didn't say go, but at least you came ready to kill". "Now, ready, set, go!"

The group fled to their hiding spot. Sasuke hid in a tree and Sakura wasn't far behind. She knew what was going to happen next. "The only way we can pass if we work like a team". She thought. How can I get Naruto and Sasuke to listen to me in order for this to work"?

Sakura went to Sasuke Hiding place and surprised him. "Sasuke the only way we can pass is if we work together"!

"How are we going to do that if dobe went head on"?

"You and Naruto will distract him while I go in and grab the bells, he will be too busy fighting you two to notice me sneaking up on him."

"That might work; if we can get dobe for go along with it"

"I will tell him and you will know when to attack when you hear the signal, you'll know what it will sound like". Sakura disappeared and went to tell Naruto. Sakura ran into the fight and grabbed and Naruto and hid in the woods. "OWWWWWW, what was that for Sakura"?! "Shut up and I'll tell you"! Naruto shut up, knowing how she can get. "I told Sasuke the plan already, both of you will attack him and while he is dealing with you too, I will sneak up behind him and take the bells". "When you hear the signal or see Sasuke, come out of his hiding spot, that's when you come out, got it"?

"Yes".

Sakura went into position. Kakashi was wondering why none of his students weren't coming after him. "CROOOO, CROOO"! Sasuke heard the sound and went to attack with Naruto coming as well. Kakashi took both of them on but failed to notice that Sakura had already grabbed the bells.

"Guys you can stop now" she said

Kakashi reached for his hip for the bells and realized that they were gone. Jingle, jingle. He turned around and saw Sakura with the bells in her hands

"Always keep your guard up, Kakashi sensei". She said

The group was smiling (beside Sasuke, he smirked) and looked at Kakashi.

"I hate to admit it, but you beat me and passed the test". He said.

"Who came up with the plan"? "Sakura did" said Naruto

"Well it seems she's the brains of this group; well let's go out to eat to celebrate"!

The group left proud for beating their sensei.

**Hey readers, hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you want to add to make it better. Keep reviewing and wish me luck on my next chapter. SEE YA!!!!!! ******


	3. New surprise

Chapter 3-

Hey readers! Sorry it took me so long to update, had band practices a lot lately and couldn't get the chance to add another chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_**Recap**_

"Who came up with the plan"?

"Sakura did," said Naruto

"Naruto, you took too much damage, you have cuts and bruises all over you"! Said Sakura

End of Recap

Sakura got and walked to Naruto and started to heal his wounds. Naruto was starting to blush because of the warm feeling. He didn't notice that Sasuke was glaring daggers at him.

"_Why does he have to be so near my cherry blossom". She should be healing me"! He thought. "Wait; did I say _MY _Cherry Blossom"? "No, Sasuke, you don't like Sakura"!_

After she was done with him, she started to stretch. Healing can make you stiff if you hold a pose for too long. They all noticed that she could heal. _"Where did she learn to_ _heal"?_ They all asked their selves.

Sasuke became jealous of Naruto, so he took off his shirt so Sakura could see the cuts and bruises that he has.

Sakura noticed what he was trying to do, so she decided to copy.

'You're right, Sasuke. It is hot". She took off her original outfit to show her new outfit underneath.

The men of the group were surprised that Sakura had the body of a goddess. Even Kakashi was stopped from reading his book.

"What"? Sakura asked.

Kakashi looked away so his students wouldn't think of him as a pervert. (Even thought he already is)!

She walked over to Sasuke and healed his wounds as well. "There all better".

'Ok group, that's enough for the day, you can go home now". Said Kakashi

With that, he disappeared and left the three alone.

Sakura started to walk away when Naruto ran up to her.

"Hey Sakura, do you want to eat ramen with me"?

Sakura thought about for a second and declined.

"Sorry Naruto, but want to train some more".

"Ok, well see ya later then"!

Sakura started walking into the woods passing Sasuke, not even glancing at him. Like he wasn't even there.

"She ignored me"? Sasuke mind went to thousands of different questions, so he followed her.

Sakura was in the middle of the woods, staying calm. Then all of a sudden a wind of cherry blossom floated around her then she aimed them towards the dummies. They quickly turned to razor blossom and cut up the dummy.

Sakura knew Sasuke was watching her in the trees. So she decides to dazzle him with her strength. She created three clones of her self and, made them solid. She fought them like they were real enemies. Sasuke was in the tree surprised at her strength.

"_When did she become so strong, she used to be a weak girl"? _

After Sakura was done, she sat down and relaxed.

"Sasuke I know your there, you can come out now".

Sasuke was surprised that she knew he was there.

"Why are you stalking me Sasuke"?

"I was bored and I wanted to see you train".

"Oh well I am done, so if you don't mind, I am leaving".

She left Sasuke standing there, confused and amazed.

Hey readers! I am going to skip to where they get the mission with Tanzua (sorry if spelled wrong)

The group walked in the Hokage office and waited for their mission. "Ok group, you have finished all your other missions, its time for a new one". Your mission is to protect a famous bridge builder and help him get back to his village".

'NO WAY! " Shouted Naruto. "Why can't we get a better mission than these lame missions"!

'For once I agreed with Naruto" thought Sasuke and Sakura

"You all are only genin; you don't qualify for the higher mission yet".

'Naruto you will just have to accept it". Said Kakashi

"Man"! Whined Naruto

"Since that is dealt with, visitor you may enter".

The door opened reveling a drunken old man with a bad odor and a bottle of sake in his had.

"These are the punks that supposed to protect me"? They don't even look like ninjas and the short imbecile in the middle looks like a complete idiot'.

'Which short idiot"? Said Naruto

Sasuke and Sakura walked next to Naruto and realized that he was the short idiot.

"I am going to KILL HIM"! Said Naruto

"No killing our visitor". Said Kakashi

"Right, so your mission starts now, so you may exit my office".

The group walked out and went to go pack.

When they returned they took off for their mission.

'Why do I get stuck with the idiot"? Said Tanzua

"I am seriously going to murder him"! Yelled Naruto

"What did I say about killing our visitor"! Said Kakashi

"Lets go before I end up killing Naruto". Said Sakura

The group left for their mission.

Half way there Sakura noticed a puddle on the road. "Why is there water, when it hasn't rained in days"? She thought.

'Kakashi, did you noticed the puddle of water".

"Yeah, something is wrong'.

"Everyone get down now"! Yelled Sakura

The group went down when a chain went around the group, barely missing them.

"Well well well, seems like they figured out our trap". Said the enemy

"What do you want"? Shouted Naruto

"We just want the bridge builder". "But since we have interference, we have to get rid of the piggies".

All of a sudden their chain wrapped around Kakashi and killed him.

"Kakashi-sensei"! Yelled Sakura

'One little piggy down'.

Sakura ran in front of Tanzua and pulled out a kunai'.

"Stay behind me"!

Naruto froze and shuddered, so Sasuke stepped in and threw a kunai at the enemy's chain, causing it to become stuck to the tree. Sasuke flipped him around and attacked him.

Naruto was only wounded with a cut on his hand.

The other enemy went for Sakura.

"Time to die pinkie"!

"Who in the hell are you calling pinkie"!?

Sakura ran up to him and elbowed him in the gut and flipped kicked him in the chin.

"Call me pinkie and I will make your life a living hell"!

Then Kakashi appeared and grabbed both enemies and tied them to a tree.

'Good job everyone, including you Sakura".

Naruto stood there confused and bleeding.

"Are you alright you big chicken"? Said Sasuke

After interrogating the intruders, Kakashi went to check Naruto's hand.

"Their blades were cover in poison, we have to drain some of you blood to get it out".

'I will become well than him". Thought Naruto

He grabbed a kunai and stabbed himself in the hand.

'Naruto"! Said Sakura

"I will protect Tanzua with my life"! He said

'Naruto, we thank you for the help and opening the wound for the poison for us, but I think over did it".

'Naruto stood there for 10 seconds until her realized he was bleeding

"AHHHHH"! "I'M GOING TO DIE"!

'Naruto hold still". Said Sakura

Sakura saw his wound and knew that the demon in him was healing it, but she healed it faster.

The group kept going until the saw a boat and a man waiting for them.

"Ah, you back Tanzua, ready to keep going"?

"Yes".

The group sailed across a foggy river and sat quietly.

"Mr. Tanzua, why are these people after you"/ asked Sakura

"There is an evil man named Goto (Don't know if that's his name). "He has tormented our village for a long time and he wants my head".

"We will keep you safe". Said Naruto

The group continued on until the boat came to a stop next to the bottom of the bridge.

"Thanks for the ride sir". Said Sakura.

The group continued walking towards the village, unknown to the dangers that wait for them.

Hey reader! Sorry to end it so early but I want the fight with Zabuza great so I suspense so you guys can review. Please tell me what you think. PLEASE DON'T BE HARSH!


	4. First Meetings

Chapter 4

**Hey readers! Thanks for reviewing my story! I really appreciate it! Keep reviewing and don't be harsh please and thank you all! Sorry for the wait!**

_Recap_

The group continued on until the boat came to a stop next to the bottom of the bridge.

"Thanks for the ride sir". Said Sakura.

The group continued walking towards the village, unknown to the dangers that wait for them.

_End of Recap_

As the group was walking in the forest, Sakura started to get alert. She knew that creep Zabuza was going to show up any minute.

Then all of a sudden Kakashi yelled "Everyone Get Down"!

A long butcher knife like sword was headed their way and got stuck on a tree.

Then a man appeared on the sword with his arms folded across his chest.

"Well, well well, looks like Tanzua gotten him some body guards. "Wont do much good, their in my way'.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura guard Tanzua"! Yelled Kakashi

The group took formation and surrounded Tanzua.

"Zabuza, what do you want"!

"I want the bridge builder".

'WELL YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM"! Yelled Naruto

"Guess I will have to kill him along with you".

He jumped down from his spot and went after them, but Kakashi blocked him.

The fight continued with Zabuza and Kakashi while Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura watched.

Kakashi wanted this match to end so he pulled down his mask that covered his right eye reveling the sharingan. Sasuke was surprised. "How does he have that, only our clan has it"!

"Your time is about to come to an end, I see your future and its death"! Said Kakashi

"So the rumors are true, you are the copy cat ninja, makes the match much more interesting". Said Zabuza

The battle was on again, but Zabuza made a clone that put Kakashi in a water prison.

"Now that he is out the way, time to take out the shrimps".

"Everyone be prepared"! Shouted Sakura

Zabuza ran towards them, but Naruto ran after him too. The both collided sending Naruto back.

"Naruto"! Said Sakura

Naruto looked at his hand, "I will protect Tanzua, and I made a promise"!

"Sasuke are you thinking what I'm thinking"?

"Yeah let's get him".

"Time to kick some ass"!

Sasuke took out his demon wind shurikin and activated his shaningan. "So Sasuke gotten the shaningan, I already knew that was going to happen". Sakura said

"Ha shurkins don't work on me", he said while dodging it

But the shurikin wasn't a shurikin it was Naruto who had a kunai in his hand. "Take this"! he threw it at the clone holding Kakashi, causing the clone to let go of the prison and setting Kakashi free.

Zabuza ran towards Naruto ready to strike him, but Kakashi stood in the way of him.

'Good job Naruto and Sasuke, thanks to you, I was set free. You can take a break"

The match was close to its end until an unknown man killed him in the throat with needle like kunais.

Everyone looked up to see the unknown man.

'Thank you for finding him; I will take my leave now". He disappeared with Zabuza on his back.

Then Kakashi fainted from exhaustion. "Kakashi- sensei"! Yelled Naruto

"We have to get him to the village". Said Sakura

The group carried the knocked out Kakashi to the village and laid him down. As soon as they laid him down, Sakura checked out his wounds. He had a wound on his arm, broken leg, and an injury on his chest. She started to work on his chest and arm. She could tell that Kakashi liked the feel of chakra healing him by the smile creeping up his face, even if it was covered by his mask.

The door open to revel a young women with a wash clothe in her hands.

"Lord what happen to him?! She said.

"We were attacked, said Tanzua "he saved my lives along with the help of his students". Naruto grinned, Sasuke smirked and Sakura smiled.

Kakashi POV

Kakashi was relaxing for a minute when he realized that Zabuza was not dead. He jumped up with a pained looked on his face, scaring Naruto and making Sakura jumped. Sasuke didn't care at the moment.

"Something's not right". He said

"What's wrong"? Asked Sakura

"Zabuza is not dead". "WHAT"! "But you said and saw with you our eyes and mouth that he was dead"! Said Naruto

"There is a medical technique that paralyzed their victim and stops their flow of chakra for as long as the please and make the person presume to be dead". The intruder that came and supposedly killed Zabuza didn't hit the vital points in his neck and only paralyzed him and cause him to become stiff for a while". Explained Kakashi

"They can take out those needles and bring that back to life even though they weren't really dead".

'So you're saying that, Zabuza was only paralyzed for a while till we left and you think the intruder brought him back"? Said Sakura. Even thought she knew that he was going to come back for them sooner or later, she still wanted to be prepared.

"Naruto Sasuke and Sakura there is something that I want to teach you, come with me".

Normal POV

The group walked into a forest with a little clearing and stopped.

'I am going to teach how to climb trees".

"How is that going to teach us anything"? Asked Naruto

"You're not going to use your hands". Said Kakashi as he pumped chakra into his feet and started to walk up the tree.

Naruto was baffled and Sasuke was ready to learn how. Sakura didn't care she already knew how to do it with out breaking a sweat.

'Kakashi threw down three kunai. "This is how we are going to test who has the better charka control".

Ready, set GO"!

The group ran towards the trees. Naruto fell as soon as he hit the beginning, Sasuke made it half way before putting to much chakra into his feet and jumped back down".

Kakashi noticed how the two boys of the group didn't make it to the highest point. He was trying to hold back a laugh that was threatened to come out after watching Naruto.

He soon realized that Sakura was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Sakura"? Asked Naruto

"Up here"!

Everyone looked up to see Sakura on one of the highest branches of the tree.

"This was too easy Kakashi sensei; give me more of a challenge". She said laughing

'Well it looks like the female of the group has the best chakra control". She might be able to become a Hokage one day if she can keep that going and put it into justsu's and she might be stronger and able to learn more than the Uchiha clan".

"You know Kakashi sensei, you may be right, Naruto lack of control made him fall at the bottom of the tree and Sasuke is too into revenge and power to even care about the things around him, I'll be surprise if he will be able to make any accomplishments if that's all he think about". She said gloating.

After this comment, Sasuke was mad and surprised that she said that, he just didn't show it'.

"Awwww, Sakura you had to gloat didn't yah?

"Yup" she said giggling

'Ok group you keep practicing on this and see how you improve.

After three hours the group was tired, Sakura was just out of breath.

Then Naruto got an idea, if he asked Sakura how she did it he might be able to beat Sasuke.

'Hey Sakura can you help me with this tree climbing thing"?

"Sure" after five minutes, Naruto understood how she did it so easily.

Kakashi left Naruto and Sasuke to finish their training.

Sasuke noticed Naruto was only a few steppes behind him every time.

"_How is he catching up so quickly"? "He was just falling down the tree"? _He then remembered Naruto going to ask Sakura about something. He figure that he ask her about this tree climbing thing.

While Naruto sat down and thought about what Sakura said and how can he beat Sasuke.

"If I stop thinking about Sasuke I can concentrate and climb the tree"! So he sat at the bottom of the tree and relaxed and lost his train of though that dealt with Sasuke.

"If I can concentrate I can climb this stupid tree" He said

As he was about to climb the tree Sasuke can and interrupted his concentration and caused him to fall again.

"What do you want, you just ruined my concentration"!

"Well, ummm".

"Well what is it"?!

"What did Sakura tell you"?

Naruto was surprised that the great Uchiha was interested in what Sakura told him. He could use this for as an advantaged.

"Why should I tell you"? he said laughing

This cause to Sasuke to be annoyed. _"Why that weak little brat"!_ He thought

**Hey readers I just wanted to skip the Sakura shopping part, it was kind of boring. Hope you don't mind. Starting where Naruto was still in the forest training. **

Naruto had been in the forest training the whole day. The group was worried that Naruto would never make it back, so Sasuke went to get him. In the forest, Naruto was exhausted from training. Then a girl by the look of it saw him laying there. She walked to him and tried to wake him up.

"Hey you shouldn't sleep on the ground, you'll catch a cold".

Naruto woke up to see a girl hovering over him. Then out of the blue there girl asked him was there someone he liked, loved, or cared for. Naruto being dense didn't know what she was talking about. 'What's up with this chick, she comes out of nowhere, ask me these weird questions and start to look lost"? He thought

"My name is Haku, what's yours"?

"Naruto Uzamaki and I are going to be the next Hokage, believe it"!

"That's a mighty big dream you have, too dreams don't happen".

"If I train and become stronger I can make that dream happen, so don't tell me that dreams can't come true"!

Haku was surprised that he was so strong willed about his dream.

Then she sensed an intruder headed towards where they were, so she decided to go away from him".

"I doubt we will meet again so might as well tell you that I'm a boy".

Naruto was in complete shock. Then Sasuke came out of the bushes just in time to see Haku walk away. He didn't like the feeling that he was giving off and gave him a glared. Haku just smiled and walked away.

Naruto was still sitting there in a daze trying to figure out what just happen. "Dobe lets go, your taking too long". So he and Naruto walked back to the house.

The next morning Naruto was too tired to get up so Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi went to take Tanzua to the bridge. The sight they saw was not what they expected. Dead bodies were everywhere and the bridge was surrounded by a thick mist.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha seems like you didn't kill me Kakashi". They saw Zabuza and an unknown person standing on the bridge. (They didn't know that it was Haku cause of the mask).

"I guess we will have to continue where we left off huh Kakashi".

Zabuza disappeared in the mist and created shadow clones. "Sasuke you can do the honors" Kakashi said

Sasuke smirked and activated his sharingan attacking all the clones that surrounded them.

This marking the beginning of the fight.

**Hey readers sorry if I skipped a few parts, but I could not remember the name of Tanzua son and daughter and I didn't want to give them the wrong name. Please don't think wrong of me! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't leave harsh reviews". Also, I think I got the story a little wrong here. I can't remember if Sasuke gotten the shaningan fighting Zabuza the first or the second time. Please tell me if that's wrong or ok because I can't remember. My chapter 5 will be messed up if that's true because I am posting them at the same time. But please review! **


	5. Jealosy is a burden

Chapter 5-

**Hey readers I am updating as fast as I can! I haven't had the chance to get on the computer because of practice for my saxophone at a class. Please** **enjoy the next chapter **********************

**Recap-**

"I guess we will have to continue where we left off huh Kakashi".

Zabuza disappeared in the mist and created shadow clones. "Sasuke you can do the honors" Kakashi said

Sasuke smirked and activated his sharingan attacking all the clones that surrounded them.

This marking the beginning of the fight.

**End of recap**

Kakashi and Zabuza were at it again. "Sasuke, Sakura guard Tanzua"!

"Haku NOW"! Yelled Zabuza

They took formation but Haku stepped and started to throw needles. Sakura threw the same amount of kunai and blocked them. (We are going to reverse the story a little bit here).

Instead of Sasuke going after him, Sakura went for it. "Sakura what are you doing"! Sasuke yelled

'Leave him to me, you done enough, I am not staying in the side lines watching you and Naruto". "I will not stand for it'. "_Plus I don't want the same thing to happen again"._ She thought. She put on her gloves and got into fighting stance.

While Sasuke protected Tanzua, Sakura and Haku went for it.

Haku started throwing needles but Sakura dodged them and threw hers. He dodged as well. She ran up to him and tried to punch him with chakra in her fist but he too was quick. Haku did a hand sign soon a wall of needled started falling everywhere. Sakura dodged them with ease and did her own justsu. If you can make needles fall, I can make razors fall". Wind style: Dance of the Blood Blossoms"! The wind started to pick up and cherry blossom started to fall around just the too of them, almost like a genjustsu.

She had plenty of chakra left to fight and she wasn't done just yet. Sasuke was surprised at what he saw. He never knew that's she had that kind of power within her. "I knew something was different about Sakura". Then Haku did another justsu and made a hundred ice mirrors. He went inside the mirrors and started to throw more needles at her. He was fast and it was hard to keep up with him.

'This is probably what happens to Sasuke when he was in here". She thought.

She started to memorize his movements when he jumped from mirror to mirror.

'They have to be some kind of way to break them"! Sakura thought

After a while Sakura couldn't keep up with his need les and some hit her in the arm and sides.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"! She screamed

In the outside Sasuke couldn't take it. He shouldn't have let her take his place to fight him. "I have to leave Tanzua to help her; I knew she was too weak to fight him by herself.

Then there was a poof and there stood Naruto with that goofy look on his face.

"Naruto Uzamaki is HERE"!

"Dobe we don't have time for this, Sakura is in there fighting Haku and she needs help"! Sasuke yelled.

Naruto saw that Kakashi was fighting Zabuza and Sasuke was guarding Tanzua. Naruto made a clone of him and used it to guard Tanzua. "You go help Sakura; I'll help as soon as I can"!

Sasuke nodded and ran to help Sakura. When he got in, he saw Sakura gasping for air, but still running at Haku's mirrors punching like crazy. "My mirrors are made from ice so strong that they are unbreakable, you'll never penetrate them"! You shall die a horrible death"! He threw more needles but Sakura didn't notice, Sasuke seeing this jumped in front of her and took the hit. He had no idea what came over him, but his body responded on his own.

"SASUKE"! Sakura yelled. Naruto came in just in time to see Sasuke get hit. Naruto's life flashed back to when Sasuke were friends and played together. Then seeing Sasuke about to die caused his anger to rage out of control and become pissed at Haku.

Sakura didn't see this when they fought in the past, she had no idea that this is how Sasuke almost died. But here's the twist, Sakura is the one he dodged the needles from.

"_Why did he do that, I thought he didn't give a damn about me"!_ Sakura thought

She popped out of her mind to reality and saw Naruto charging at every mirror there was. The nine-tailed demon inside of him was taking over.

\'YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DONE"! Naruto shouted. She did another justsu, 'Fire style, fire flash justsu"! Her hand caught fire and she put chakra in her feet and jumped up to one of the mirrors and punched it. The blast and the heat cracked and destroyed six mirrors and caused the rest of them to crack.

Sakura Moved Sasuke out of the way and started to heal him. Naruto had destroyed all the mirrors and went after Haku. His anger started too died down when he started beating the crap out of Haku. Haku's body couldn't take no more and passed away. Kakashi had killed Zabuza and went to Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was healing him as fast as she could but she didn't have much chakra.

"Don't you die on me"! She yelled. Naruto had a sad look on his face. Kakashi you couldn't tell but you could tell how his eyes were softening up at the sight.

Sasuke POV

"Well I guess that's it, but I can't die, I haven't killed him yet". Then he heard Sakura yell about him not dyeing. "I'm not dead"? His eyes fluttered open to see Sakura healing him. "She saved me"? "Sakura you are on my side". She stopped to see him awake and moved off his side. 'Thank goodness you not dead'. Sakura said.

Sakura knew that her chakra was gone and that she was going to collapse from exhaustion. Sasuke was leaning up and was able to move thanks to Sakura. "Glad your ok". With that Sakura fainted. 'Sakura"! The group yelled. "She's weak from exhaustion; she pushed that last of her chakra to heal you Sasuke." We have to get back to the village". Kakashi carried Sakura to the village and the group followed him. When Sakura woke up she saw that she was in the village again. The group noticed that she was awake and went to her side.

"How long have I been out"?

"Only for a few hours". Said Kakashi "Your chakra replenished pretty quick than most".

After a few more hours the group packed for the trip back home.

'Thank you for protecting me and hope the little lady over there is ok".

"Thanks and she's fine, all she needed was some sleep". Said Kakashi

'Well we shall be on our way".

'Good bye"!

As the group was jumping form tree to tree Sasuke started to think. 'I should thank her for saving me; I would be dead if it wasn't for her".

"_**Yeah it's the right thing to do"**_

"Who are you"?

"_**I'm the other you or other wise your inner self".**_

"Ok, well what do you want"?

"_**I am trying to tell you that you need to thank her". "She already has a great body now all you need to do is make her smile to complete it".**_

'WTF"! "Are you sure you're my inner and not someone else's"? "You're sounding almost like Kakashi"!

"_**NO WAY IN HELL I'M I LIKE HIM"! "Beside I am not that perverted like him".**_

"Why should I tell her, Uchiha's are not the kind to apologize, especially for girls"?

"_**Well first off you're starting to like her after what happen when Naruto took the form of you, second she has an inner as well so that way I can get on her good side too".**_

"Why can't you go to other people heads and bother them instead of me"?

"_**Oh, I forgot I could do that".**_

"Yeah you're the smart one".

"_**Well see ya I'm going to see the inner Sakura, and oh pay attention she's calling you".**_

He went back to reality to she Sakura looking at him. "Sasuke, why do you look lost"?

He had no idea how to answer that so he did what all Uchiha's do.

"Hn"

"Uchiha's and their vocabulary, no more than a grunt".

"_**I think he's starting to like you".**_

"I thought I got ride of you a long time ago"

"_**No I was just on vacation, but since we are back in the past I can finally change things when I take over".**_

"No, wait when the time is right, I have a plan for you". She said with an evil smirk at her inner.

"_**I know what you're planning, but I can't revel it to our readers just yet'.**_

"Readers, what readers"?

"_**Nothing forget I said it".**_

"Well could you leave me alone, I'm not in love with him anymore. "I'm not that crazed fan-girl anymore, I'm better than that".

"_**That's what you say, but you know that deep down you still love him". "I will leave you alone, but don't think that this conversation is over".**_

"Thank you".

The group was finally back in Kohana and they went their separate ways. "Hey Sakura do you want to get some ramen with me"? Asked Naruto

'Sure, I could use something to eat and you're paying".

As the were leaving Naruto and Sakura held hands, but only as friends. But Sasuke thinks other wise.

"Dobe thinks he's going to take my Sakura well he better think again".

"_**So you're admitting that you like Sakura"?**_

'No I don't like Sakura".

"_**But you just said My Sakura".**_

"No I didn't'.

"_**Yes you did".**_

"Didn't".

"_**Did".**_

"Why are we having this argument"?

"_**You started it". "How about we spy on them to see what their doing".**_

"Now you come up with a good idea"?

"_**Hey I have plenty".**_

"Sure".

Sasuke masked his chakra and followed Naruto and Sakura. He watched their movements all the way to the ramen shop.

They sat down and ordered.

"So Sakura, what are you doing tomorrow"?

"Well if we don't have any missions I was going to go train".

"Is it ok if I come"?

"Sure I could use the company".

They continue eating when Sakura felt Sasuke faint Chakra signature.

"So he's spying on us".

"I have an idea lets make him jealous'.

"Good plan".

As Naruto walked Sakura to her door sakura gave him a peck on the cheek. She knew that Sasuke was near by and probably saw what happen.

Naruto on the other hand was surprised that she did that and walked off in a daze and still confused about what just happen.

Sasuke's inside were on fire from the jealousy.

'What is this feeling"?

"_**Its called Jealousy, it happens when you see some one with something that you want or have that's better than yours". "In this Case it's Naruto you're jealous of".**_

"Why would I be jealous of dobe"?

"_**You are so dense, he has Sakura duh"!**_

''Hn"

"_**I'm leaving for a while till something good happens".**_

"Finally".

Sasuke started to walk home, the image of Sakura kissing Naruto would not leave his head/ He couldn't take it, he had to talk to her and clear the image.

"He went to her house and knocked on her door. "Coming"! She rang

The door open to reveled Sakura in a tank top and shorts the said Cherry Blossom.

"Sasuke what are you doing here so late"?

"We need to talk".

She let him in and they sat in the living room.

"So, what up"?

"Why were you and Naruto holdings hand"?

'Because we felt like it and we were going together".

"After you dropped you off why did you kiss him"?

Sakura was surprised that he even cared for her. These entire questions started to make her wonder.

"Sasuke are you jealous"? She said with an evil idea in her head.

"No why would I be jealous of dobe".

'Well if your weren't you wouldn't be at my at 10:34pm asking me these questions".

Sasuke was taken back; he wouldn't be here if he wasn't jealous.

'No what forget it; I don't care what you and Naruto do".

"Ok sure, I guess you can leave now".

Sasuke walked out the door and started to think again. "She's starting to interest me more and more'.

"_**See, I told you are starting to like her"!**_

"Ok I admit it, now leave me alone".

'_**Finally"!**_

**Hey reader sorry to end the story but the next chapter is the chunin exams and I can't wait to continue it. Yes I started on it early; I was excited to do it. Please review and don't be harsh! Bye**********************

\


	6. The stupid test again

Chapter 6- **Hey readers thank you for all of your support and advice. I really appreciate it thank you. Please enjoy the next chapter and tell me what you think at the end. THANKS!**

_**Recap**_

Sasuke walked out the door and started to think again. "She's starting to interest me more and more'.

"_**See, I told you are starting to like her"!**_

"Ok I admit it, now leave me alone".

'_**Finally"! `**_

_**End Recap**_

The next morning teams 7 were at the training ground waiting for Kakashi. They knew he would be late, so Sakura meditated, Sasuke leaned against a tree and Naruto was lost in thought, thinking about ramen.

Then poof, Kakashi appeared before them EARLY!

"Oh My God, Kakashi is early the world is coming to an end"! Naruto shouted.

"Why are you early"? Asked Sasuke

"The Hokage needs us".

The group ran to the hokage's office and was surprised to see all the other genin in there. "Now that everyone's here, I would like to announce that the chunin exams are here". "Each team is to enter and compete against other teams to become a chunin". Winners will pass, losers will stay behind'. "There are three test and task that you have to do so I advise you all work together to succeed". Tomorrow the exams will begin". Dismissed".

The teams walked out of the hokage's office and went their separate ways. Sakura went to the training ground with all her medical supply, weapons and gloves. Naruto went to the ramen stand and Sasuke followed Sakura. When Sakura got there she stop, as she felt Sasuke presence behind her.

"Sasuke why are you following me"?

"I wasn't following you I coming here to train before tomorrow".

"Well since we are here together why don't we show each other our justsu and skills in a sparing match".

"You're on".

"Ill start".

Sakura did hand signs so quick that Sasuke couldn't see them. "Wind style, whirlwinds no justsu"! The wind picked up and formed tornados that cause a lot of debris to fly their way. Sakura control each one and combine them as one and dispersed the justsu. She turn to Sasuke to see him fixing his hair as the wind made I loped sided.

She started giggling at the sight of him.

"What's so funny"?

"The fact that you actually care about you chicken hair".

Sasuke glared at her got up for his turn. "Fire style, phoenix flower justsu"!

He blow fire out of his hand and the flames came out separately and fast attacking the dummies.

After Sasuke was done, Sakura didn't want to show off anymore or spar, she just felt like talking, but she knew that Sasuke was the non social type. But she wanted to anyway.

"Sasuke, can I ask you something"?

"What"?

"What was your family like before the incident"?

Sasuke was taken back. "How did she know about the massacre"? He thought

"Well before the incident, I used to hate my father; he liked Itachi more than me". When ever I did something good, he would barely notice". "But I still loved him". My mom was the best; she was there for me when my dad wasn't." 'When Itachi killed my parents and clan, I felt weak, blaming myself for not doing anything too help them". 'That's why I must get stronger to avenge them and kill Itachi, I'm must be an avenger". He said getting angry.

Sakura felt like him, when the future her parents were killed and she didn't know who did it.

So the kept talking and talked about their families. Sakura was surprised that he opens up the way he did. Before they knew it, it was becoming late and the sun was setting.

"Well we better get home, the chunin exams are tomorrow".

They walked home and went to bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning teams 7 were walking to the area where they were supposed to do the first task. When the got there, the room was guarded and different teams were waiting to get in. A girl with puffs and her head tried to get in and got kicked. "TenTen"! Yelled a guy with a bowl shaped head and eyebrows that looked like they were moving.

"No on gets in"! The guard yelled

"Why won't you let us in"? Yelled Naruto

"Because this isn't the third floor were on the second floor". Said Sakura

"Well it looks the little lady over here figure out the genjustsu'.

The guards disappeared and the number changed from 3 to 2. The group kept walking when the bowl shaped kid got in their way.

"Sasuke Uchiha I challenge you to a fight"?

"Who are you supposed to be"?

"I am the village green wonder, Rock Lee, I want to see how great you are, and besides…"

He turns to Sakura and blushed". "Oh Sakura, your an angel"! He shot a wink at her and it turned to a heart and flew her way. Sakura knowing that this was going to happen tilted her head to the left and the wink hit the wall.

"Impressive, bur lets see you dodge this" He stared to send more winks her way.

Sakura started to do some hand signs and aimed it at Lees devil winks. "Wind style, wind burst justsu"! Wind created in her hand and she blasted it at all the hearts. They all went back at lee and hit him.

Naruto was surprised and so was Sasuke. She didn't how these moves to Sakura.

"Wow Sakura, you always amaze me". Lee said.

She smiled at his complement, but Sasuke was pissed at Lee and wanted to beat him to a pulp.

"I'll take your challenge".

"Hold on"!

They all looked at Naruto. "Let me take bushy brow"!

"I have no business with you, stay out of this".

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, it's always about him, I am sick of it"! He charged at Lee and tried to punch him, but Lee was to fast and just pushed his hand down. "Leaf hurricane"! Next thing they know, they saw Naruto in the wall dizzy.

"He might be worth the challenge" Sasuke said

"Sasuke you won't be able to beat him" Sakura said giving him the heads up

"Just watch me",

Sasuke activated his sharingan and went after Lee. He tried to read his moves but couldn't. "You thought you could see through me"? "HA"!

"What type of style is he using if not justsu or genijuste"?!

"It's called taijustu, you sharingan cant see thought it".

Lee threw Sasuke in the air and was about to you his secret move when his bandage was pinned to a wall, making him let go of Sasuke and fall down. Sakura ran up to him in time and caught him before he fell.

Naruto woke up in time to see a giant turtle poof in front of Lee. "LEE WHAT HAVE WE TOLD ABOUT THAT MOVE"!

"But sensei, I was…….."

"I don't what to hear it; you know what the punishment is".

"Yes sir",

While they were talking, Naruto was become confused. "Is that turtle his sensei"?

"No Naruto, it's a summoning justsu, he works for the real sensei, who happens to be……."

POOF! There in green spandex like lee appeared on the turtle. 'AHHHHHHH, ISNT YOUTH JOYFUL"!

Sakura ignored them and Sasuke and Naruto's eyes went wide. "Guy-sensei, how, long were you watching"?

"Long enough to know that you broke you rule in training"!

"I..I..I…"

"No need to explain". Then Guy punched lee which had Sasuke and Naruto surprised. Sakura didn't care, they both were idiots.

"Lee".

"Guy"!

All of a sudden there was a sunrise and the ocean with theme song playing around them. Sakura was trying her hardest not to knock both of them through the wall, Naruto looked like he was about to throw up, and Sasuke was in disbelief. "I got beaten by a big crybaby"?

Guy looked up too see Kakashi's team. "So this is Kakashi's team". One minute he was there the next he was behind us.

"He's my rival"!

Naruto and Sasuke looked surprised at his speed and Sakura was ready to punch the day lights out of him.

"Lee, go with the rest of the team".

"Yes Guy-sensei".

They both disappeared along with the turtle. Sakura looked at Sasuke who had a smirk coming on his face.

"Looks like the chunin exams are going to be interesting". Naruto smirk as well and Sakura smiled.

"Naruto, Sakura, lets go".

Team 7 walked to the next room when the saw Kakashi guarding it.

"Well it looks like you all made it pass the genjustsu, including you Sakura'.

"A little genjustsu can't stop me, it was too weak, and I knew it was when we approached it".

'Good Job. "Well team looks like you're on you own with this task, good luck".

The group opened the door to see different groups of teams sitting together, each ready to fight. Sakura and Sasuke were ready for anything, and Naruto looked a little scared. Then an annoying blond came and jumped on Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I'm so glad to see you"!

Sasuke was annoyed and Sakura was giggling.

"What are you laughing at fore-head"? "I'm laughing at how pathetic you look fawning over Sasuke, it's a shame". Ino was pissed, how dare she insult her like that. Then Shikamaru and Choji came into view. "Ino, leave them alone, we don't have the time".

She went back to her group still glaring at Sakura who was ignoring her. Then Kiba's group came into view.

"Well Naruto , I didn't think you would make it up here without getting lost". He said laughing.

"Look dog boy, have about you and you flea infested mutt get the heck out of here"!

"Don't worry about.. it.. Naruto..he didn't… mean it.. Said a shy Hinata. She has had a crush on him for like forever but he's to dense to notice.

Then Naruto being the idiot shouted, "I am ready to take on any one believe it'! Everyone in the room looked like there were going to kill Naruto.

"Sakura wants up with your teammate"? Asked Ino

"He's an idiot". She walked over to Naruto and dragged him buy the collar and put him in a corner.

Then a man with glasses came up to them. "I wouldn't say that if I was you".

"Who are you"? Asked Sasuke

"The name Kabuto, no need for introduction, I know who everyone is Sasuke Uchiha".

"How do you know me"?

"With these". He pulled out cards that were blank. "Their blank, how do you know us if it's blank"? Asked Ino

"I can call upon them to give me any detail of any person in this room and give you just about anything you want to know about them".

"Show me Rock Lee and Garra of the Sand".

"Trying to get the dirt on them hmmmm'. H laid the cards down and did hand signs and the cards showed the person info.

'There you go", Sasuke studied them and smirk. Then the prosecutor came in and told everyone to get seated.

"Now is the first step of you chunin exams, your team has to answer the questions and you all have to get them right, if you are caught cheating you will be disqualified". Use you skills to be hidden from the prosecutor".

Naruto was scared as hell, he hated written test and didn't know what he team would if he failed it. Sakura looked at Naruto and saw how he tensed up. Sasuke knew that Naruto would probably be fricking out right now.

'You all may begin".

When Sasuke looked at the questions he was shocked, but didn't show it. "These questions don't make sense"? He thought

Naruto read the one of the questions and the confidence in him left the building. Sakura was speeding thought it like nothing. Sasuke soon realized that you have to cheat in order to pass, so he used his sharingan and saw some one else paper and his hands did the rest. When Sakura finished she looked over her work. Not far behind her, Ino saw that she was done and used it as her advantage.

"Finally done fore head, time to use my new justsu, Mind control justsu! She then went limp.

"She must be using her new technique" thought Shikamaru

Sakura felt Ino's justsu trying to take affect." Inner would you take care of our pest problem, please".

"_**No problem".**_

Inner made a barrier around Sakura's mind so that Ino couldn't get in. As a result, Ino was kicked out of the justsu. "What the hell is going on, why isn't my justsu working"?

"_**She thought her justsu was going to work on me ha"**_ laughed inner

After a while many different teams were caught cheating and had to leave. Soon there weren't much people left. "Alright, time for the tenth question, it time to see who is going to end it now, if one person from their team quits the whole team quits". Everyone was waiting to see if anyone would quit. Then Naruto looked like he was about to raise his hand but then slammed it on the table.

"I WILL NOT GIVE IN TO THIS STUPID TEST"!

Sakura laughed at Naruto for his confidence. (He came back after he slammed his hand down).

"Ok since nobody else left, YOU ALL PASS THE WRITTEN TEST"! "The next prosecutor will now enter".

Then a ball of black came in front on him and out popped a woman. 'Alright group, since you pass, follow me"! Everyone looked at her like she was stupid. "I don't think it worked" she thought.

"My name is Anko, the one who will take you to you next test, follow me or you fail".

The remaining people followed her to a giant gate that had a huge forest in the middle.

"This is the forest of death, where you will go in combat with different enemies and team to get the two scrolls you need". A heaven and earth scroll". "Depending on which one you get". "You have 5 five days to be back at the temple with both scrolls, and don't open them until you get there". "Some of you may not survive this so stay alert and be careful".

Naruto being stupid put his hand on his hips and did a stupid singing, "Called the forest of death, some may not survive".

"Oh one last thing, DON'T DIE"!

**Hey readers, hope you like this chapter, I know you all want me to continue writing this chapter for the forest of death, but you will have to wait. But I still hope you enjoyed this chapter and review please. (Don't be too harsh) Bye everyone!**


	7. Never call me Pinky!

Chapter 7- Hey reader I hope you enjoy my story as much as I do. I love SakuSaku fan fictions and I enjoy writing them. I am glad that everyone reads my story. But any way please enjoy this next chapter of Another Chance!

_**Recap**_

"This is the forest of death, where you will go in combat with different enemies and team to get the two scrolls you need". A heaven and earth scroll". "Depending on which one you get". "You have 5 days to be back at the temple with both scrolls, and don't open them until you get there". "Some of you may not survive this so stay alert and be careful".

Naruto being stupid put his hand on his hips and did a stupid singing, "Called the forest of death, some may not survive".

"Oh one last thing, DON'T DIE"!

_**End Recap**_

All the groups went in different parts of the forest looking for enemies with the scroll that they need. Team 7 was jumping from tree to tree looking for enemies, but after hours if searching, they could not seem to find anyone.

"Let's rest here". Sasuke said

The group sat by a river and started to set camp. As the group rest Naruto Stood up. "I have to use the bath room". He got up to use a bush the was near Sakura. Sakura becoming really pissed stood up and well it wasn't pretty. "YOU BAKA, I AM A LADY, AND GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THE GROUP"!

"Why Sakura, it just me"?

"Your not Naruto, you imposter"!

"So you realized too". Sasuke said.  
The imposter dispersed the justsu and an unknown man appeared in front of them. "Well, well, well, seems you figured out my justsu, little girl".

The man disappeared and left. Sasuke and Sakura went to find Naruto and found him swinging from a tree caught from a trap.

"Naruto, you baka". Sakura said as she threw a kunai at the rope cutting him down.

'We have to make a code that only we would remember something that's easy to remember". (Sorry reader, but I didn't feel like writing the code).

"Got it"?

"Right"

"Sure"

The group went different ways and met up back at the spot. "Wait, what's the code"? Sakura told him the code knew it was him it was her. Then Naruto came in. "What's the code"

Surprisingly he answered. But that just gave the imposter away. Sakura threw a kunai at Naruto. "Hey what was that for"?

'The real Naruto wouldn't be able to remember the code, that's why I choose it". Sasuke said

"Humph". He let go of the justsu and attacked Sakura and Sasuke **"**My name is Orochimaru, and I want you Sasuke, the one from the Uchiha clan." said Orochimaru.

"Why do you want me"!?

"For your power of course, come with me and you'll gain powers that you never had before".

"I will never go with the likes of you"!

They fought with much intestacy and sweat. Naruto was heading back to the group when a giant snake came out of no where and ate him. "WTF"! He couldn't get out. "He has to throw up some way, wait throw up, that's it"?! He made a bunch of clones causing the snake to become big and blow up from the pressure of all the Naruto.

Back to the fight.

Sasuke and Sakura were have a hard time fight when there was a giant henge that appeared and almost hit Orochimaru. The looked up to see Naruto grinning like a fool. "Hey Sasuke, I forgot that stupid password". Sasuke went to go rest but Naruto was knocked out by Orochimaru, causing him to come back at Sasuke. Sasuke and Sakura saw him take their scroll, and since they were since paralyzed, he burned the scroll in his hand and crushed the ashes. "You can't pass without this"

Sakura ran up half way to him and hit the ground, causing the ground to crumble beneath him. "What, how does a mere genin posses the strength, like my teammate Tsunade"? He thought. Orochimaru and Sakura went head to head. "Wind style, whirlwind no justsu"! She created multiple tornadoes and aimed them at Orochimaru. He dodged them but got him from behind, and lifted him in the air. Sakura took this chance to use the tornado to squeeze Orochimaru. While he was gasping for air, Sakura let go of the justsu and let him fall to the ground. Sakura ran up too him and put the last of her chakra in her right hand and hit Orochimaru square in the gut. Orochimaru went through eight trees and landed with a thud. Orochimaru was hurt badly, and Sakura was exhausted from the fight. Sasuke was surprised that she protected him from the Orochimaru; she was a completely different person. He then put a genjustsu on the both of them, causing the to look like they died. Sakura forgot this would happen and didn't release the justsu in time, so her body was in shock. Orochimaru threw kunais at her, but Sasuke stabbed himself so he could block the kunais coming at her. "Well, I have had enough, here Sasuke, this is a parting gift form me".

Orochimaru's head came flying at Sasuke with his fangs ready to bite him.

"NOOOOOOO"! Sakura ran towards Sasuke, she had no idea where the confidence came from and took a kunai out. She speared him before he hit Sasuke and stabbed Orochimaru in the gut where she hit him. Stabbing him caused the pain he had to come back, but worst. Orochimaru looked at the pinked hair girl with such disgust and interest because of the chakra control and strength.

"I shall leave now, Sasuke I will come back for you". He disappeared in the forest and everything went back to the way it was.

"Sasuke are you ok"? She asked

"I'm fine".

Not far from them, three sound ninjas were watching their every move. The had just received orders to go for the pink hair girl and the Uchiha. Dosu, Kin, and Zaku were Orochimaru's henchmen, well woman for Kin. "Can we go now; I'm ready to kill the pink haired bitch".

"You can't kill her Kin, we need her, and well Orochimaru does too". Said Dosu.

"At least we are getting some one sexy". Kin said

"What are you talking about; the pink hair is sexy too, better looking than you". Zaku said.

"No she is not, I can best her in a battle with no trouble, and she looks so weak".

"Will you too shut up; we are going to attack now". They walked forward and can in the view of Sasuke and Sakura.

"Uchiha and the pink haired, come with us if you want to live"! Zaku said

Sasuke and Sakura got into stance and were prepared to fight. : Who are you"! Yelled Sasuke. "I'm Dosu and this is Kin and Zaku, but there is no point in telling you our names, you won't have to worry about that when Orochimaru is done with you".

"Like we are going to give in that easily"! Yelled Sakura

"Quiet bitch, you're lucky that he even wants a you, pinky"!

"What did you just call me"?! She said with an evil glint in her eye.

"_**She called us pinky; let me at, let m at her"! Yelled inner**_

"Gladly".

Her head went limp and her inner took control. But no one noticed.

"Pinky, got a problem with it"?

Sakura disappeared so fast that they didn't noticed till a few seconds later, but by then Sakura was already behind here with anger written all over her, mostly her fist that was ready lunch.

"What the"!

"I really don't like that word, you shouldn't have said that".

"Oh like what you …

She couldn't finish he sentence because she went flying into three trees and that was without her chakra.

"Sasuke you take care of the other two, 'ill handle this one". She said with her inner taking over. Sasuke went after the other two, but he was having a hard time winning Sakura and Kin were fighting but Kin couldn't land a punch on her.

"Stop moving bitch so I can hit you"!

"Try it I dare you'!

Sakura dodged her moves, trying to anticipate her movements in fighting. "Got it"!

She jumped behind here and did a move that she created herself. She put chakra in the palm of her hand and pushed Kin in the back causing her to fly forward. She ran in front of her and kneed her causing her to have the wind knocked out of her. "Take this"! she used her legs to fling her into a tree.

"Ohh, you got skill I'll give you that". Kin said as she wiped the blood from her mouth.

"Oh, I'm just starting". Sakura walked in front of her. "You know what; I'll let you get one free hit".

Sakura stopped and let Kin hit her. But when she hit her, she dispersed into cherry blossom.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, what's wrong, I let you hit me "What I'll do to you, you'll never know". (Remember it's her inner controlling her)

Sakura placed a genjustsu on Kin, but she failed to notice. Kin was surrounded around a bunch of Sakura's. Over and over, Kin was punched and kick. Everytime, Kin tried to hit a Sakura, they only disappeared. In reality, she was having bruises and scars all around her. Her teammates realized what was happening when they saw Sakura and Kin just standing there. While they were looking at them Sasuke took this chance to attack. "Fire style phoenix flower justsu"!

It burned them but only partially, Dosu did a justsu that blasted away part of the fire. Sasuke ran to them and attacked them with all kinds of kicks and punches. He succeeded but, he had to worry about Zaku. Zaku was about to kick Sasuke when Sakura came and punched him in the gut and then round housed kicked him. Sasuke looked up to see Sakura.

"Hey, need help"?

"Yeah, what happen to Kin"?

"Oh, I knocked her out while in my genjustsu".

"Ah".

They kept fighting but soon were getting tired. In the bushes, not far from them, Ino's group saw them fighting. They had been there the whole time. Ino was amazed at how well Sakura was fighting. All this time, she thought she could beat her and that she was weak, but, watching this proved her wrong.

"Shouldn't we help them"? Asked Choji

"We don't want to get in that; we don't want to have any problems". Ino said

"But isn't Sakura your best friends"? Ask Shikamaru.

"Yeah, but we were rivals when we were little, I don't know if she still wants to rivals or be friends".

"Then let's help them". Shikamaru said

Sakura was fighting when Dosu blasted her, causing her to fall back. She was getting up until Dosu came and tried to attack her. But all of a sudden, he couldn't move. He looked at his shadow and that it was connected to another shadow, who happens to be Shikamaru.

'Choji take out the other one"!

"No problem"!

He did a justsu where he became and giant ball and rolled at high speed toward Zaku. But Zaku did a Justus that caused Choji to fly back and get knocked out.

"Ino Choji's down, take him out"!

"With pleasure"!

She did her mind control justsu took over Zaku's body. But he repeal her, s it didn't work.

"This match is so point less, you can't defeat me"! He said as he grabbed Sakura by the neck. "I don't know why Orochimaru wants you, you're so weak"!

Sakura heard the word and went wide eyed. In her mind the word weak kept repeating.

"You're weak. Weak. Weak.

"I am not weak"! She yelled. She was so mad that she broke out of his justsu and used her strength to fling him to a tree. She walked up to him and grabbed him by the arms twisted them backwards. "You like to choke little girls with these arms don't you, well cant choke anyone if their broken". She said. She pulled his arms and pulled them out the socket and broke them. He screamed in agonizing pain and fainted. Sasuke was in utterly shock. "This isn't the Sakura I know, the one I know is happy, cheerful and sweet". 'The one I see is a monster".

"Sakura wake up"! Ino yelled "Come back to us, you not a killer, WAKE UP! Yelled Ino. Her words were enough to wake her up form her trance. She was falling to the ground when Sasuke ran and caught her. Dosu grabbed his teammate and put them over his shoulder. "You won this round Uchiha and Sakura, but you haven't won thee war". He said leaving the scroll that they need and left. Sakura walked up to Ino and hugged her. "Thank you, if it wasn't for you, I would have more things that were terrible".

"Your welcome, but we are still rivals".

"I know"

They let go and went their separate ways.

Sakura walked to Naruto and shoved a stick up his butt causing him to wake up from his dream.

"What happen, where that Orochimaru guy"?

"He went away".

"Lets go, we have to find a spot to rest and find water". They walked through the forest and found the perfect clearing with a river close by.

Naruto and Sasuke were by the river catching fish and Sakura was getting the fire set.

"Bonzi"! He yelled while jumping off a ledge with three clones. Sasuke waited till Naruto made the fish to pop out of the water. Then three fishes came flying out of the water and Sasuke threw three kunais directly at them, pinning them to a tree.

"Three isn't going to be enough, we need more".

"Well it isn't as easy as it looks; I'm the one doing all the work, here, how bout you get in"!

Sakura was at the camp area waiting on Sasuke and Naruto to bring the fish. "Fire style, fire total justsu"! Fire formed in her hand and shot it at the fire, causing it to ignite quickly.

"Sasuke bring the fish, the fire is ready"! She yelled.

"Great, we are going to have to go with what we got".

"Well Mr. Lazy, why don't you get in here and catch fish, and quit whining"!

Sakura gutted and cleaned the fish and stuck stick in and put them over the fire. But something troubled her.

"That big fish is mine when it done". Thought Naruto

After a while the fish was done, but she still felt like we aren't done.

"We have to find those scrolls before morning, or we will fail and can't take the test again".

"Well that's a happy thought Sakura". Said Sasuke

"Cut the sarcasms, I'm serious"! "We wasted time already, and we haven't found the scrolls yet, the other teams must have found the scroll and have already probably made it to the tower already". "We have until tomorrow morning to get the last scroll and that Orochimaru guy burned our heaven scroll". So that leave one scroll gone for another team and less chances that the earth scrolls is still out there".

"She's right". Sasuke said

"We wasted too much time fighting". Sasuke stood up, "I am going to fill up my can".

When he left, Naruto formed a plan that could help and or fail them.

"Sakura, I found a way to figure out our problem without fighting". He said as he dumped a bunch of scrolls out.

"No Naruto I know what you're thinking, you're o going to try and copy the earth scroll that we need and use it for the exam".

"Yeah, how did you know"?

"Lucky guess, but it's not going to work and are not going to open them and fail".

"Ahhh Sakura, just hear me out".

"You don't want to do that". Said an unknown voice. They looked up to see Kabuto. Sasuke came back to see him and thought he was an enemy.

"Naruto, I can't believe you, are that dense to try that"? Asked Sasuke.

"What I was just trying to help the group".

"Cheating isn't going to work or help us". Sakura said

"It's a good thing I came in and stopped him". Kabuto said

"Naruto you idiot, I told you not to try it"! Sakura said

"So, what are you doing in the in forest by yourself"? Asked Naruto

"I was just wondering around, when I saw you trying to open he scrolls".

"Wondering, shouldn't you keep you guard up in case you are attacked"? Sakura asked

"Oh, I had my guard up alright, no doubt about that".

"Well we, on the other hand, have to find someone to fight for their scroll or we won't make to the tower in time". Sakura said.

"She's right, we need to get going".

"I know how you can get your next scroll, but it's dangerous". Kabuto said

"Lets do it; I am ready to fight anything"! Naruto yelled

"Well, here's the plan, people are heading towards the tower if the have the scroll they need, right". "So we head there and wait for a team to pass by and attack them taking their scroll, giving you the scroll that you need to pass with". "Its risky, but it just might work". He said

"That's the plan; we just have to put it into action". Sasuke said

"Let's do it". Sakura said

The group put out the fire and left no sign that they were there. As they hoped from tree to tree, Sasuke only wondered. "Why did Sakura save me from Orochimaru"? "She could have been hurt, yet she risked her life to save mine".

"_**You're still so dense; you don't understand you feelings for her". "You might like her more than you think you know, maybe love". Inner said**_

"Why do you always appear when I think about Sakura"?

"_**Because you still don't understand and I have been trying to help you figure that out".**_

"Well, your advice can really be helpful right now".

"_**Look, I know she still likes you deep down".**_

"How do you know"?

"_**I was talking to her inner while I was away".**_

"………."

"_**What, we only talked".**_

"Right".

"_**Any ways, I don't like that Kabuto guy, something is wrong about him".**_

"Yeah, I have been having that feeling sine we met him".

"_**I mean come on, why would he help us if he is supposed to be doing this too"?**_

"He failed seven times; I don't he cares very much".

"_**But at least he should try to pass this time".  
**_"That's his decision, now go away; I have other things to think about".

"_**Fine, be that way, sometime I wonder who is the real Sasuke and who the emotionless clone is".**_

"WHAT"? Glaring at him

"_**Nothing, see ya'.**_

The group started to walk from the rest of the point hoping to find some one. But after hours of searching no one appeared. Then there was a rustle in the bushed and Naruto threw a kunai at it.

"Naruto, you dobe, watch what your doing"!

"No actually, he did hit what he was aiming at". Sakura said pointing to a large centipede.

"Ok, that's just creepy".

Little did they know they were being followed the whole time. "I fell their chakra already; they must have been following us this whole time". Sakura thought.

They kept walking only Sakura noticing their presence.

"We have to be carful; there are trader out there that would want what we have". Kabuto said.

They kept going, but Sakura had to say something, but she soon found the right moment to say it.

"We have, been walking in circles".

"How do you know"?

She pointed to the giant centipede that was in the tree with the kunai stuck in it.

"WTF"?! Naruto yell

'They waited till we're tired and weak so they can attack" Sasuke said

"It's a genjustsu"! Sakura yelled

"Well, it looks like pinky over here, figured out our trick, but it won't matter, you won't survive this forest.

**Hey readers, I hope you like this chapter, the good part is about to begin and I would like to thank all the reader for making me your favorite story, please keeping reading when I update! Until then, see ya next time!**


	8. Not weak anymore

Chapter 8- **Hey reader, enjoying the story? Keep reviewing and enjoy**. **Also I got some complaints about the quotations, and I will change them in this story, sorry if it aggravates some of you.**

Recap

"We have, been walking in circles."

"How do you know?"

She pointed to the giant centipede that was in the tree with the kunai stuck in it.

"WTF?!" Naruto yell

'They waited till we're tired and weak so they can attack" Sasuke said

"It's a genjustsu!" Sakura yelled

"Well, it looks like pinky over here, figured out our trick, but it won't matter, you won't survive this forest.

End Recap

The group looked around to see many different clones ready to strike at them. They came out of trees and the ground, surrounding them.

"There's too many of them."Kabuto said

"They can't beat us!" Sakura yelled running at them. She ran towards them kicking everyone of them. Then Naruto, Kabuto and Sasuke ran towards them. But no matter how many times they kill them, they come back and keep reforming.

"There's no way we can beat them!" Sakura said

The men threw them all into corner and disperse the clone, making the real ones come out.

"Give us your belongings and we might let you go."

"How bout this, you give us your scroll and we beat he crap out of you." Said Sakura

"What the….!"

The voice didn't come from the clone it came from somewhere else. They looked at the group on the ground and saw that it was the kid with the orange hair and, made clones of his teammates.

"Great job Naruto."

"Nice going dobe."

The real team came out of the bushes and was behind the group.

"Summoning justsu!" Sakura yelled.

There on the ground was the fan that Temari gave her in the future.

"Naruto move".

"What are you going to do pinky"?

"See, I really, really hate that word"! She was angry then before they last person called her pinky.

"Wind style dance of the dragons"! On swift move of her fan and to dragons formed form the wind and attacked the men. They didn't see it coming and was thrown in the air. When she let go of the justsu, the team ran hopped on the trees and they all did the same move. They flipped kicked them to the ground.

After defeating them, the sun was starting to rise. "We have to hurry, Naruto go in their pouches and find the scroll that we need!" Sakura yelled

He found the scroll and the team ran to the tower, which was not far away.

"Ok, I go through this door, I guess, we'll meet again." Kabuto said disappearing

They went through and saw that no one was there.

"Where is everyone?" Asked Naruto

"Who knows?' Sakura said

Then they saw a billboard that had a saying on there. (I really don't feel like writing this).

"We are supposed to open them together." Sakura said.

They grabbed the scroll and got ready to open them. They hesitated and finally opening the scrolls.

"Throw them!" Sakura yelled

They threw the scrolls and poof, Iruka popped out.

"Iruka sensei, what are you doing here?"

"I was the summoning justsu that you were supposed to open when you got to the tower."

"What would have happen if we opened the scroll with out being at the tower?" Asked Naruto

"Then I would have to knock out who ever read the scroll and they won't wake up till the end of the exams." They looked at Naruto glaring at him He knew that they were glaring at him because of the almost mistake.

"Ok, that's a little gruesome isn't?" Asked Sakura

"It was orders, we had to follow them."

"Ok group, I also wanted to inform you that you have passed the forest of death and have moved to the next part."

"YAAAAAAAA!" Naruto shouted with joy.

After a while, the Hokage and all the other sensei were looking at their students and different teams. Every team that passed was there, from sound to sand.

"You all have passed the forest of death and I would like to congrats you all for your bravery, skills, and teamwork!" "You are the only few that have passed the exam, but you are not done, you have to now fight each other in order to pass to the finals."

Every students as in complete shock, except Sakura, she knew how she was going to beat Ino, and prove that she is better than her.

"You mean we have to fight other teams, in order to pass!" Ino shouted

"Yes, you will be called out by what the board says and you will fight the person that you are paired up with." He explained

The group went in the stands, if you want to call it and waited for the first match. The board went to flashing different names and the names stopped on Sasuke and some dud from the sound village.

"Sasuke and opponent please come down." They both came down and faced each other. "You may begin."

The man went after Sasuke with his palms glowing. Sasuke tried his best to dodge them but he couldn't. He fell to the ground and the man put his hand on his head. Then all of a sudden, Sasuke felt the chakra in him fading away with every passing second.

'What the hell is happing to me."?!

"So you realized, my hands are sucking the very chakra out of you, and can't do anything about it." He said laughing

Sasuke could feel weak and vulnerable, but he couldn't lose to this freak, so he punched the guy square in the jaw and got up.

"Why you little brat."

Sasuke ran up to him and the man ran back. The man tried to hit him but Sasuke dodged and hit him squared in the gut, sending him flying in the air. He then teleported and did lee's famous move, winning the match.

'Winner, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Don't take me lightly." Sasuke said as he went back to his team.

After a few fights, there was only a few who passed and the exam was still going. I would put them, but there not important in this story.

Sakura went to bathroom to freshen up. As she was looking at her self in the mirror, she saw Ino come in.

"Ino."

"Sakura."

"How have you been doing lately?"

"Fine, dealing with Mr. eats a lot and Lazy ass."

"Hmp, ok."

"Sakura don't take me lightly if we fight, I will not be beaten."

"Oh don't worry about taking lightly because I won't, but the winning part, I don't think so."

"Right Sakura we all knew you are weak, and I will prove it if we fight."

"Keep dreaming, I will prove that, I have changed from that weak little girl a long time ago".

Sakura walked out the bathroom and smirks at Ino who was glaring at her. Sakura walked out to see Naruto mad that he hasn't been picked yet and starts giggling.

"Don't laugh just yet." He said pointing at the board

There it said Yakama Ino vs. Haruno Sakura. She turned her head to see Ino looking at the board to and back at her. He turns her head and Sakura smirked.

"Sakura, Ino, please come down."

They went down and looked at each other. "Begin."

'GO SAKURA." Lee and Naruto yelled.

"Dobe be quiet." Sasuke said, he wanted to know what would happen to Sakura in this fight.

They both flew back Sakura threw kunais at her. Ino saw them coming and grabbed one and threw it back. Sakura threw another kunai and blocking it. They ran at each other and starting attacking. Sakura dodged her moves and punched her in the gut. Ino, not expecting this flew back, then Sakura ran at her with three clones and put chakra in her feet.

"Do you expect me to fall for a beginner justsu?"

"Yes!"

He came way too fast and hit Ino in her jaw. Ino was in complete shock.  
"How is that you are stronger than me?!"

"I trained and put all the foolishness away and even stopped likening Sasuke and thought more about training." "You're so worried about looks, that you don't train and don't know your strengths!"

"How dare you!" Ino said

"You should stop worrying and train more; you make Naruto look better than you!"

This caused Ino to become mad.

"Oh no, Sakura got on her bad side." Shikamaru said

"What do you mean?' Naruto asked

"What he is trying to say is that Sakura is tired of being a burden and wanted to prove herself as a real ninja not just a set back." Kakashi explained. "Ino hadn't thought about all this, she only cared about winning Sasuke affection."

Sasuke who was listing, was surprised that Sakura, did all this, so she wouldn't look like a burden.

"Where's the real happy Sakura I know."? Het thought

"That's it, I am sick of it!" Ino grabbed a kunai and cut her hair. Everyone was shocked, but Sakura.

"Perfect, everything is going as planned, I will let her hit me with her mind transfer justsu."

"_**Finally I get to have some fun!" Inner said**_

Ino did her mind transfer justsu but Sakura dodged.

"Ha Ino, you can try again!"

Sakura knew that she was going to use her hair to get her, she planned it and had a knew justsu that would really shock everyone.

Her body went limped and Ino was in Sakura. "Bye forehead."

"I hear, by Sakura…. She never finished because Sakura was taking over again.

"How were you able to beat my justsu?!"

"I can get out any high level justsu that is almost like a genjustsu like yours".

"Arggggggg,!" Ino threw eight kunais at Sakura, not expecting this was hit.

Everyone was in shock, but Sakura stood up and smirked. The kunais were falling out and the chakra in her healed her wounds.

"How, is that possible, they hit you I now it!"

"Before they hit me, I used a justsu that I made that completely healed the body with the chakra that the user has."

The Hokage, Kakashi, the teams and were in awe when they heard that Sakura was this strong, but could hide her emotions very well.

"Since you want to enter people's head, how bout I show you what happens when you enter my head with out permission!"

"Inner release justsu!"

Sakura starting glowing and then her shadow became huge and separated. Then next to her was another Sakura with the word inner on her forehead. "Yeah you let me out, now it's our turn to have some fun!" she said with an evil ring to it.

Everyone was freaked out, how does a sweet person, have something as evil in her and when did she have an inner.

"CHA!!!!!!" They both raised their fist in the air and did multiple punches to Ino. Ino was sent into the air. The both ran on the walls towards Ino, inner kicked her up and Sakura kicked her down, making Ino get caught in the middle. They felled to the ground and Sakura stood up smirking as inner went back inside. "Awe I wanted to have more fun!"

Ino was knocked out and Sakura was declared winner. Sasuke was really likening the new Sakura.

"I told you she had an inner, but wow, she has monstrous strength!" Inner said

"She is different, we could work something out."

Sakura walked towards Ino and started to heal her wounds. "Why are you healing her?" Sasuke asked

"She's my friend, I couldn't let her die and she helped me when I was younger."

Sasuke looked at Sakura with what looked like love in his eyes, but she didn't notice.

"But you have to kill Itachi, I don't want anyone precious to me hurt." He thought to his self.

"Great job Sakura!" Naruto said

"Thanks Naruto."

The rest of the matches kept going until all the winners were left. They lined up and the Hokage got ready to speak.

"Great job for those who fought, you all showed great skills, now its time to show who you will be fighting against in the tournament."

They all pulled a number and opened them. "Please tell the prosecutors your number.

Sasuke- 4

Garra- 3

Naruto- 1

Neji- 2

Temari- 5

Sakura- 6

Douse- 7

Shino-8

Shikamaru-9

"This is how the opponents go."

"What!?" Naruto yelled.

He showed the matches

Naruto vs. Neji

Sasuke vs. Garra

Sakura vs. Temari

Douse vs. Shino

Shikamaru vs. Shino

Things were heating up in the exams and Sakura was ready.

"You have two months to show me something new and win."

The chunin exams were going to be the sight of excitement. Everyone went their separate ways and left to train.

**Hey readers, hope you loved the Sakura and Ino fight, I enjoyed writing it. Please review and don't be too harsh! Also can you give me new ideas for justsu that Sakura will use for the match. Thanks!**

.


	9. New moves and Destiny

Chapter 9- **Hey readers, hope you enjoyed the last fight, I had fun writhing it. Please enjoy the continuous adventure with Sakura and the group!**

Recap

"This is how the opponents go."

"What!?" Naruto yelled.

He showed the matches.

Naruto vs. Neji

Sasuke vs. Garra

Sakura vs. Temari

Douse vs. Shino

Shikamaru vs. Shino

Things were heating up in the exams and Sakura was ready.

"You have two months to show me something new and win."

The chunin exams were going to be the sight of excitement. Everyone went their separate ways and left to train.

End Recap

Naruto went to go find Kakashi, and found Sakura instead.

"Hey Sakura-chan, who are you going to train with for the chunin exams?"

"Hey Naruto, I am training with no one, I have secrets at home that will give me justsu and I can learn hem before the exams."

"Oh, well good luck with that, I am going to find Kakashi!"

"Your too late, if you're asking him to train with you, he is already going to train Sasuke."

"WHAT, I thought he was going to train me?"

"Well you thought wrong, you can go find him and try and persuade him to train you if you can."

"That's exactly what I am going to do."

Naruto ran off to find Kakashi; while Sakura walked home to her family attic to find the scrolls that her family had passed down to generations. As Sakura was walking home, she started to wonder how the fight between her and Temari would turn out. She never encountered this part of the past before because her and Ino had a draw which kept her from going to the exams.

"How, will I fight Temari, I do know that her and that fan can summon up powerful winds that can slash me in a instant, but if I can take the wind that she has summon and throw it back at her, I just might win this match."

Since she was from the future, she and the girls have become great friends and she learned of their strengths and weaknesses. Sakura walked to the attic and started digging, hoping that the scrolls that her family hid was still here. She then saw a plank of wood that was loose and pulled it loose. There in a little pile were five secrete scrolls that her family came up with. (Hey she came from a smart family, sue her.)

She took the scrolls and went to the training ground where she could have peace and quiet to train.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was running to all the spots that he thought Kakashi would be, actually he was looking in spots that he would be instead. As he was walking towards the ramen shop, he saw a billboard that had Icha Icha paradise merchandises and stores directions on it.

"Ah Ha, he just might be there!"

He ran to the Icha Icha store and found Kakashi drooling at the objects in the window.

"That's just gross." He thought. "Kakashi- sensei!"

He looked away from the glass window and saw Naruto looking at him.

"What is it Naruto, what do you need?"

"I was wondering, if you could train me for the exams."

"Sorry Naruto, I am already training Sasuke."

"Please Kakashi-sensei, forget Sasuke!"

"Sorry Naruto, but I don know someone who can train you."

"Who?"

Out of the shadows came the next pervert in Kohana, Ebisu.

"Not closet prev!"

"Closet prev?" Kakashi asked confused

"Yeah, he fell for my ninja…………."

Ebisu covered his mouth so he wouldn't finish his sentence.

"If you don't tell him, I will give you anything you want!"

"Swear on it!"

He let go of Naruto's mouth and smirked.

"Let's go Naruto, lets leave Kakashi alone."

**With Sakura **

Sakura was reading a scroll that had too powerful justsu on them.

"Ok, here goes nothing."

Haruno secret justsu number 32: Over heat Justsu!" She blew out fire at the dummy and as she was blowing the flame started to intensify and become extremely hot. All that was left was ashes, even the ground was burned.

"Ok, fire enhances in wind, maybe I can use it for my advantage." She summons a clone for this justsu.

"Lets try the other one, Haruno secret number 17: Death by no air!"

The wind around the clone started to get thinner and thinner, causing the clone to cough and gagged for air. Within a few more seconds, all the air around the clone was gone, the had suffocated.

"That one could work when trying to end it quick but all she has to do is summon more air, but it still will be taken away from her."

She summoned another clone.

"Haruno secret number 45: Pressure no justsu!"

She gathered the wind in the air and forced it back at the clone, causing the clone to go through three tress.

"Wow, this could defiantly work, if Temari summons up wind I can take it and force it back at her!"

"This is the last one, this requires a lot of chakra, but suppose to be a one hit KO."

"Haruno secret number 75: Eruption justsu!" She hit the ground with an fire infused fist and the ground crumbled enormously and caught on fire. "With one sway of her hand the fire was gone.

"Awesome, I didn't think these powers were strong and easy, with in a 4 week time, I can perfect them along with my speed and senses." "I will be able to even beat Sasuke with one hand, if I tried!" she said gloating. "But the sure do take at least 75% of me chakra, leaving me 25% to spare." She continued training by running around Kohana like Lee does and doing all the training he did to get the speed he gained, even wear weighs.

Sakura was determined to show all of Kohana that she was not weak, that she could surprise you with all the knowledge that she obtained.

After two months, everyone was ready for the chunin exams. Not only were people excited about seeing Sasuke, they also wanted to see Naruto and Sakura fight. They already wanted to see Naruto fight the infamous Neji Hyuga, but what surprised them was that Sakura had to fight one of the sand members. She had proven herself to become stronger like her teammates and will prove it some more to have to exact goal. People were in the stand waiting for the match to begin. As the contestants came out, two were missing, Sasuke and Naruto.

"Where is Naruto, he should have been here by now!" Sakura thought.

With Naruto

"Crap, I am going to be late if I don't hurry!" He ran through different allies trying to find the quickest way to the chunin exams.

'Naruto, over here!" whispered Konohamaru

"What are you doing here?"

"Follow me, I'll show you a short cut to the exams."

"Really where?"

He followed Konohamaru to an ally. Konohamaru lifted a flap on the fence expecting a hole, only to find it covered it by more wood.

"I thought it was here, someone covered it up."

"Urghhh, I'm wasting time, the exams are about to start!"

"Wait, there's another way."

"What now?"

He followed Konohamaru only to be faced next to a bull.

"You can ride these guys to get there!"

"It's worth a shot."

He climbed on the bull's back and kicked it to go. The bull became pissed and bucked Naruto off of him. Naruto was thrown off the bull and hit the ground with a thud.

"That hurt, never try that again."

The bull looked up and saw Naruto's red swirl on the back of him and became even angrier.

Naruto turned around and saw the evil glint that it was giving him. Bull took off and started running after Naruto.

"AHHHHHHHH!" "What did I do to make you angry, he said running!?"

He kept running until he saw other bulls and kept going. Little did he know that the other bulls saw the red swirl and went after him as well?

"Great, this is just what I need!" "Wait maybe I can stall them, Shadow clone justsu!"

"You guys take one way; the other groups take the other way!"\

Each group ran different way, but some how the bulls cornered them, only them making them come back together.  
'I told you guys to take the away, not bring the back!"

"They cornered us thought what were supposed t do?"

Then in plain view the stadium was in front of him.

"Finally, see ya"!

He tried to get in, but his clones wanted to do too.

**With Sakura**

"Why is that idiot, he should have been here by now!" Sakura thought

Then at the entrance she saw Naruto and a bunch of pissed off bulls headed their way.

"He always does something."

All the Naruto collided into the entrance sending Naruto into the arena. Sakura walked over too him and dragged him by his legs and put him with the group.

"Always doing something stupid, Naruto." Sakura said.

"HeHe, you know me Sakura-chan."

"Let the exam BEGIN!" The announcer said. The first match was against Neji and Naruto.

Naruto and Neji took off fighting, but Naruto couldn't land a hit on him. "You will never compare to me, you're just an idiot with a dream that will never be fulfilled, that is your destiny."

"You know nothing of destiny, anyone can change their future by just the simplest things, you can't tell what that person can and can't dream of!"

"You have no idea of what that truly means; you words mean nothing of what I have encountered!" He pulled off his hand band and reveled an x on his forehead.

"I received this when I was younger, it was my fate, my destiny to have this cursed sealed upon me, you can't judge destiny until you have endured it!" He said activating his Byakugan.

"I don't care about your life long story, anyone can change their future, so don't tell me I can't change mine!" He ran towards Neji only to be caught in his 64 palms rotation.

"2 palms, 6 palms, 18 palms, 32 palms 64 palms!" Naruto was hit with every one of the palms, sending him back 15 feet. "I'm not finish yet!" He ran towards Naruto only to have all his chakra points blocked.

"All of you chakra points are filled, you can use them anymore!" "This match should be over."

"I will not LOSE!" "Come on nine tailed demon lend me your chakra please!"

Neji looked at him only to be in shock, he still had chakra coming from the center of him.

"Impossible!"

"I told you, anything is possible, changing the future can be quicker than you think!"

Naruto and Neji ran towards each other and collided, only to see a huge explosion. When the dust cleared you saw two holes, one with Neji in it and the other with Naruto in it. Neji stood up and smirked.

"As I told you, your destiny is invertible; this match should be over now".

Then all of a sudden Naruto pooped from the ground and uppercut him in the jaw. Neji's body couldn't take the hit, causing Neji's body not responding to him.

"How, I thought you were in the hole?" He looked over only to find a shadow clone taking his place.

"Don't tell me about destiny, its all bull crap, destiny has nothing to do with fate or the future, anything can change it."

"Winner Naruto Uzimaki"!

The crowd went wild seeing that Naruto beat the infamous Hyuga Neji!

The next match was Sasuke and Garra, but Sasuke had still not shown up. They crowd was getting pissed.

"Hokage-sama, Uchiha is not here, do we move on till he gets here?"

"Yes, when he comes back we shall continue on with his match."

"There has been a slight delay, so we will move to the next match, Temari vs. Sakura Haruno!"

**Hey readers sorry if you wanted me to continue I know you getting nervous about the fight, but alas I made a cliffy, so you will have to wait till the next chapter, but until then REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Sakura vs Temari!

Chapter 10- **Hey readers, it time for the big fight between Sakura and Temari! Hope you enjoy, please review!**

**Recap**

The next match was Sasuke and Garra, but Sasuke had still not shown up. They crowd was getting pissed.

"Hokage-sama, Uchiha is not here, do we move on till he gets here?"

"Yes, when he comes back we shall continue on with his match."

"There has been a slight delay, so we will move to the next match, Temari vs. Sakura Haruno!"

**End of Recap**

Temari and Sakura came down to the area and faced Temari. But Sakura was wearing a robe to cover what she had underneath.

"Begin!"

"Aright Haruno, lets see what you can do!" Temari stood there waiting on Sakura to make the first move.

"Ok, but don't say nothing when you get beaten"!

"Like that will happen."

Sakura took her robe showing a whole outfit, just better looking. She had on combat boots that were black, her regular skirt that were also shorts but had cherry blossom designs on it, and her regular shirt that fit perfectly. Her finally thing was the giant fan on her back.

"I have a fan too, only mine is different, and can do things yours can't." "It's the jinko nopit fan; I earned it if you can say that."

Sakura ran towards Temari with such speed that Temari couldn't see her.

"I may not be able to see you but, I can stop you!" "Wind style, wind scythe justsu!"

Sakura was hit, but only found out that it was a clone.

"Where are you pinky?"

"I am tried of hearing that word!" Sakura said behind her. Sakura kicked her from the back and sent her flying.

"Arghhhh, you'll pay for that!"

"Bring it!" She hit the ground causing it to crack.

"The only person I know that much strength in the legendary Tsunade." The Hokage thought.

"Sakura, what have you been doing when I am not around?" Ino asked herself. "This isn't the same Sakura that I know." Memories of the two popped in her mind as she compared the two in her head.

"Sweet, shy Sakura, now, strong, confident and different Sakura."

She jumped in the air and brought more wind to hit Sakura.

"I was waiting on that, Haruno secret number 45: Pressure no justsu!" Sakura took the wind that was coming her way and formed it into a massive ball.

She pushed the wind back at her and hit Temari. 'You little wretch, you are so weak, that move did nothing to me!" Little did she know that the justsu hasn't stated taking affect, for Sakura added a little surprise to it? Temari ran towards Sakura getting ready to punch her but couldn't. Temari took her fan out Sakura hers; they had a fan fight that made it almost look like they were dancing. Everyone was in aw. Sakura throw her fan in the air and started to spin on her toes. She started to get faster and faster, as the fan came down; she grabbed it and made the fan spin with her. Temari started hit her with wind moves, but it only gave her more wind too use. Haruno secret number 64; Dance of the Razor Wind!" Sakura started moving around in the whirl wind and everything on the ground was levitated up. Temari was lifted in the air and was caught in the whirlwind. But some way, found her way out of it. She floated out of the cyclone and threw four kunais at her. As soon as she threw them Sakura came out of the justsu and became dizzy. The kunais it her in the legs and arms. Sakura not expecting this was knocked back and started to bleed cause of the wounds. Temari started using more wind justsu, Sakura ran behind a tree, ignoring the pain and sat down while her wind went out of control. "Shit, this hurts like hell!" Sakura pulled the kunais out and healed her wounds. "I have to finish this fight, before I lose all my chakra!"

"Healing too, she is just like the sanin Tsunade, Sakura Haruno; you have amazed me more than one way." The Hokage thought.

Little did they know, Orochimaru was sitting next to him, looking like the Hokage. "Hmmm, this Haruno child, could be a good use to my collection, Sasuke and the Haruno, this could make my army unstoppable!' he though with an evil grin.

Sakura took off the weighs that she had on and ran towards Temari faster than before. ".!

"She is as fast as me without weighs on, it took me years to gain that speed, yet she achieve it in two, maybe less!" thought Lee

She kicked her sending her flying in the air, she ran on the walls and kept kicking her in every direction. Temari couldn't keep up. 'What's wrong with me, why isn't my body responding?" "Wonder why your body isn't responding to your command, remember when you were hit with my fan, the hit injected some paralyzing poison in you and your body became paralyzed!" Sakura explained.

Temari was pissed, how this weakling of a girl could defeat her.

"Let's end this now!" Sakura yelled

Sakura did her final move; she kicked the ground with her heel and caused a rock to come up. She used the same leg and kicked it towards Temari and the rock hit her perfectly.

"Sakura is the Winner!" The crowd was in an uproar when the saw the fight.

"Here, let me help you."

Sakura healed her wounds and helped her up. Temri surprised at her movements, wonder why did she even bother healing her.

"Why did you heal me?

"I wanted to be your friend, and I wanted to make sure I didn't hurt too badly."

Temari smiled and so did Sakura. They both walked out with a big grin on their face.

"This child will be my next target, along with the Uchiha, hehehe, no will be able to stop me!" Orochimaru was coming up with a plan to get both the Haruno and Uchiha to work for him.

The next match was Shikamaru and Shino, but the crowd didn't want them too fight they wanted Sasuke and Garra. Garra couldn't care less about the Uchiha but he did want to fight him.

"Then a gust of wind and leave appeared on the field and there stood Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Sorry we were late, finishing up on our training."

"Well since you are here, the fight between Sasuke and Garra will commence!" the proctor said.

"Sasuke remember what I taught." Kakashi told him.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, I already have a plan to beat him." He said with a smirk.

"BEGIN!"

Sasuke ran to him kicking and punching everywhere, he was as fast as lee, yet hit Garra more than he did "He is just like Sakura-chan, he gained the speed that took me years to achieve and he did it in two months!" Lee thought.

Garra didn't wanting to get hit anymore made a barrier around him.

"Garra no, he isn't supposed to use that move!" Temari thought.

Inside Garra's shield he was doing hand signs and chanting different words for the summoning he was about to do.

Sasuke ran up too it and tried to punch it, but the barrier was too hard and spiked appeared when he tried. Hurting his fist, cutting his clothes and cutting hid cheek.

"Ha, that won't hold you for long! Sasuke thought.

Back in the stands, people were watching the fight with such intensity, that nobody pain attention to the strange characters behind them. "Kakashi, why were you and Sasuke late any way?" Gai asked

"Well I found out many things about him."

Sasuke ran up the wall and did hand signs that made his hand frizzed and look like a lighting bland on his hand.

"I found out that he is similar to me."

"That move, it that what I think it is?"

"Yes, Chidori, or thousand birds!"

Sasuke ran towards Garra and went passed his barrier and hit Garra in the shoulder.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Garra screamed.

Temari and Kankuro were in shock, nobody had every penetrated his barrier, let alone hit him.

When Sasuke tried to pull his hand out, he pulled out a demon are and it crawled back in. Sasuke looked in the hole from a safe distant and saw eyes that he had never seen before.

"What the hell was that?!" He thought.

The barrier broke and it reveled Garra, bleeding on his right shoulder. Sasuke had actually hit and caused him to bleed.

With Sakura.

"I am so I happy, I won and made friends with Temari at the same time!"

"**Earth to outer, you're forgetting something important!" Inner Said**

"What?"

"**You're forgetting about the invasion!"**

"O shit!"

"**Duh sherlock, you were so happy that you forgot one of the most important things you're supposed to change!"**

"Zip it missy, I don't have time for you, I have to get Naruto and Shikamaru, also tell Kakashi!"

"**Handle this; I am going away for a while!"**

Sakura with chakra in her feet just in time too see the strange characters perform the justsu.

Kakashi and guy realized the just and did the hand sign to dispelled it.

Sakura did the same and ran to Kakashi. Just as she did there was a blast for the area the Hokage was sitting at.

The justsu put some of the people to sleep; the ones who perform the "kai" sign were left to fight them off.

Temari and Kankuro grabbed Garra and ran off, with Sasuke not far on their tail.

"Sakura wake up Naruto and both of go after Sasuke!"

She ran to where Naruto was and preformed the Kai signs and woke him up.

"Huh, what happen?"

"We don't have time for this, the sound village is invading Kohana, and we have to go find Sasuke now!"

"Ok!"

Sakura saw Shikamaru was faked sleep move around a little and squinted his eyes.

"Shikamaru, your faking I can tell, we need your help and we don't have time for goofing off."

"This is a drag."

Sakura punched a hole in wall and they ran out of it to fin Sasuke.

"Wait, take Punnkin with you! Kakashi explained.

"Right."

"I will stay behind to fight with the village!" Shikamaru said.

"Ok, be safe!"

They ran into the forest while everyone else for was awake fought off the intruders.

Along the way, the met Shino who wanted a rematch with Kankuro, who disqualified himself from their match.

"Welcome aboard, we need all the help we can get!" Sakura explain.

Shino, Sakura, Naruto, and Punnkin ran into further into the forest.

With Garra, Kankuro and Temari

"Temari you go ahead, we are being followed, and I can at least hold them off for a while."

"Alright."

She ran off with Garra and left Kankuro. When they arrived, Shino told them to go ahead, he had unfinished business.

They kept going while Kankuro and Shino fought.

While they ran Naruto, started to wonder why Sasuke had followed them. "He probably wanted to continue the match." He thought

Punnkin smiled something that he recognized.

"Hey I smile something familiar."

"What is it, is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"Sakura you use the same kind of shampoo that I use."

"Hey, how bout you stop worrying about what hair stuff I used and keep your nose on Sasuke!" She shouted

"Sorry, I was just saying."

They kept going with Sakura still thinking that she smelled like a dog.

"Why does the dog use the same shampoo that I use anyway?" she thought

"**Provably wanted to catch another dog's attention." Inner said**

"But wouldn't that be gay if he smelled like a girl?"  
**"Well if the dog was a guy and he falls for it, then, yes that would be gay. But if the dog was a girl, and she liked the way he smells, then you know it's not gay."**

"Wow, good observation on this."

"**Thank you, you aren't the only one who has a smart brain."**  
"I knew that you had a smart brain."  
**"How!?"**

"YOUR'RE ME DUH!"

"**Oh yeah."**

"You must not use your brain all the time."

"**Hey I am you so your brain is my brain too."**

"Well you are not using it well."

"**You're not using it well, you're talking to yourself."**

"Oh shut up."

"**Fine I will see you later then."**

With Temari

"Crap, that Uchiha kid will not let up, Kankuro must have not fought him, I will have to take care of him myself."

"Garra, you are going to have to go ahead without me!"

Garra, with all his might tried to ran, but his demon kept him, from going far.

"Ok Uchiha you can come out, lets end this now."

Sasuke and Temari went to fighting.

With Sakura

They were almost there when they saw Temari.

"Temari, what are you doing on the ground?"

"Sakura, the Uchiha kid went after Garra and I think he is getting out of control, you have to go help the Uchiha kid, quick!" She told him about the demon in him as quick as she could. Sakura was in utter shock.

"Was that what knocked me out, when I tried to save Sasuke? "I won't let that happen again!"

"Sakura why are you taking to the enemy?!"

"She is my friend so zip it and lets go, we have too stop Sasuke, he has no idea what he is about to face."

They ran just in time too see Sasuke on a tree branch hurt and Garra already taking form of the demon.

"What the hell is that!" Naruto yelled

"It's the demon in Garra, he has one just like you!" Sakura said

Naruto was shocked he thought he was the only one with the a demon in him.

Sakura healed Sasuke and dragged him behind a tree. Just as she was about to make it, Garra went after her.

"Shit, Haruno secret number 45: Pressure no justsu!" She took at wind in the air as fast as she could and shot it at Garra, just as he was about to grab her he was forced back ,giving Sakura enough time to hid Sasuke.

"Sakura what are you and dobe doing here!?"

"I don't have time to explain, but we are about to face is probably the worst thing we will ever have to fight."

She looked at Garra who was half covered in sand. This is going to be a long day.

**Hey readers hope you like the fought, I really enjoyed writing that. Please review and don't be harsh. Bye!!!**


	11. The New Hokage!

Chapter 11- **Hey readers, hope you are enjoying my story. All the reviews give me more inspiration to write more, just for you! Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Recap**

"Sakura what are you and dobe doing here!?"

"I don't have time to explain, but we are about to face is probably the worst thing we will ever have to fight."

She looked at Garra who was half covered in sand. This is going to be a long day.

**End Recap**

Naruto went after Garra and started trying to attack him. Seeing him not really make any damages, Sakura stepped in to help him. She made eight clones and made them run after him. While they were fighting Sakura popped up in front of after the clones dispersed and used a charka fused fist and hit him scare in the jaw. The smoke causes him not to know that she would pop up.

Naruto put an exploding tag on a kunai and did a thousand years of death on him. Garra just whacked him into a tree. "Boom."! He thought. The tag exploded and Garra's sand started to disappear. Seeing as that he looked like he was coming back to normal, Sakura figured that that he was his weak point.

"Perfect, all we have to do is make our hitting point under his tail, if we can get there with out getting hit."

The sand around Garra started to come back. The demon in him wanted to come out so badly that his voice was almost sounding like it.

"Sasuke, I figure out his weak point, only problems is that it's going to be difficult getting back there with out getting injured by his tail."

"Great, just our luck, how are we going to get back there if he is swinging back and forth, like a fricking punching bag?"

"Just trust me, I have a plan, it's risky though!"

She went to grab Naruto who was into the fight. "Naruto, Sasuke you have to listen too me and we don't have much have much time."

"Naruto, you will make enough shadow clones to distract him, Sasuke you will do the same, attack him as much as you can, I will try to get behind and kick is ass!" (Literally!)

They went to do the plan. Sakura ran up behind him and kick him with a chakra fused foot. Garra was sent flying with a shocked expression on his face. Naruto ran to him and did his famous Uzamaki Barrage. Throwing Garra was on the ground, his body responding to the fall, becoming hard to move.

"Why do you love and protect them?"

"Because they are precious to me, I will protect them for because they are the closet thing I have to a family." Sasuke and Sakura appeared, Sakura smiling and Sasuke smirking.

Garra thought about this and decided to change is ways of being evil. Temari who was in the background watching the fight was in utter shock. They had actually made the demon in him to go back in and defeated Garra.

Sakura started to heal his wounds and calming him down from his recent rage.

"Temari, I know you are there, you can come get your brother now, and he's al better."

Temari came out from behind the trees and thanked Sakura and her friends for stopping Garra before anything got worst.

They team went back to the village and heard that the Hokage had died but took Orochimaru's hands with him.

The next day, everyone wore black, for the funeral, they had lost their dear Hokage.

Sakura was thinking about the memories that she had with him, the flowers she gave him and the fun they had with Ino.

"**Sakura that was the past before, you came back, you have to forget that and change for the better, you should be used to his death, it was going to happen anyway."**

"I know but to see a death still brings back memories back."

"**I know, but we will get stronger and keep this village out of harms way, even if we have to die doing it."**

"**Let's go to our favorite area to train and have some relaxation."**

Sasuke had saw Sakura leave into the woods and decided to follow here. She was deep in thought that she didn't know that he was following her.

They had area at the area and Sasuke was in aw. There was a lake surrounded with bunches of trees and cherry blossoms. She sat on a rock and meditated. That's when she realized that Sasuke had followed her to her secret spot.

"Sasuke why did you follow me?"

"I wanted to know if you were alright."

"I'm fine, it's just that, I could have stopped it, but I had to save you too from Garra."

"What do you mean you could have stopped it?"

"I saw them in a barrier that I could penetrate and destroy Orochimaru and save him before it was too late."

"Ah."

Sakura stood up and summoned her fan.

"Want a ride?"

"Huh?"

Sakura took Sasuke's hand and ran with her fan spread out. They hopped on the fan and Sakura made the wind carry them into the air. They were floating around the village enjoying the air and the view. Sasuke was actually enjoying his self. He had never flown before and the wind that was blowing had felt good. After three or fours hours they had landed back to where they started from. (I know it was an awkward moment but I have always wanted Sakura to do that with her fan)

"Sakura how did you do that?"

"I learned it, since I was able to control wind and fire, I wanted to try to see if it worked and it did. Does take a lot of concentration to keep us up."

They walked out of the forest and walked their separate ways.

**With Sasuke**

When Sasuke got home he started to wonder about Sakura and seeing her face so care free when they were in the air.

"She looked so beautiful, but I have to get revenge before I can get too close, I don't want Itachi to get anyone else that is close to me."

He went to sleep with a smile on his face, but no one was able to see it.

**With Sakura**

Sakura was getting ready for bed when she started to think how the future was going to be since she changed it. But more importantly how will she be able to stop Sasuke from leaving the village.

She went to be confused and ready for anything.

The next day, team 7 met at the usual training ground. After everything that had happen, some people were still not used to the Hokage not being there. But after a while, things started to get better.

Naruto was going to his favorite ramen shop when he saw Jiraiya towards his way.

"Naruto, I need you help in finding the next Hokage."

"Cool, is it like a mission just for us?"

"Yeah, there is only one person that I know that would be a great Hokage, the Slug Sanin Tsunade herself."

So Naruto and Jiraiya set off to find her. Jiraiya knew that she was gambler and figure if they looked in all the gambling areas, she would mostly likely be there. They settled on a village that had bunches of casinos and gambling areas.

"Wow, look at all the shining lights!"

"This is the world of betting and gambling, kid."

They stopped at a hotel and rested for a while. Naruto had a lot of money to spend and Jiraiya found out.

"Say Naruto, how bout you get us food from the food service, I'm starving."

"Ok pervy sage." Naruto went to get dress and left his wallet with Jiraiya. Jiraiya took his wallet, took all the money out and waited till Naruto left with an empty wallet.

"Hehehe, this will come to good use."

When Naruto gotten the food that he though Jiraiya would want, (which was all ramen) he went to pay for it. But when he looked in his wallet all his money was gone.

"What the hell, my money was just here!"

"Hey kid, are you going to pay fro that or not, I have other customers waiting."

"Oh sorry, I can't pay you, so bye!"

He ran leaving the items on the counter. In the hotel room Jiraiya was surrounded by bunches of women. He was having the time of his life. Until Naruto came in and saw where all his money went.

"Arghhhh YOU PERVY SAGE, YOU TOOK ALL MY MONEY!"

"Well, it was for a good a cause."

"No it was not, let's just find this Tsunade lady and get this over with."

The walked around asking people have they seen this lady anywhere. They finally found a guy who said they saw her at the casino. When they got there they saw her coming out, with an assistant by the name of Shizune.

"Hey Tsunade, long time no see."

She looked up to see her pervy teammate and a snot nosed brat looking at them.

"Hey long time huh, what do you want with me Jiraiya?"  
"You have been chosen to be the next Hokage of the Hidden leaf village, do you accept?"  
"No."

"Why not?"

"Why would I want to be sitting at a desk all day and do paper work, being Hokage has no point to me?"

This comment causes Naruto to become angry.

"What are you saying, the Hokage is the most respect person in the village, and how dare you disown his name like that!" "Its sickens me that you have disgraced the name

"Look kid, I don't care, I am not going to be Hokage!"

Naruto ran up to her trying to fight her, but he was only knocked back by her strength.

"Great, that's all we need, another person who has insane strength."

"There's another person who has insane strength just like me?"

"Yeah, her name is Sakura Haruno; she beat Ino in beginning exams from what I heard and an opponent from the sand village." Jiraiya explained

"That's interesting; I thought I was the only one who could do it. Can she heal as well?"

"Yup, Sakura-chan can do it too, she's awesome!"

"Hmmm, Shizune we are heading to Kohana, I think it just got a little more interesting."

They left the town for the Leaf village, arriving to a happy Sakura, hugging him like no tomorrow. He stood there blushing like crazy, not noticing a very jealous Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura-chan, I haven't been gone that long."

"I know but I wanted to see if you found the new Hokage yet?"

"Yup, her name is Tsunade; she is one of the great Sanin and a mean old lady."

Tsunade hit him on the head and went to talk to Sakura.

"Is your name Sakura Haruno, by any chance?"

"Yeah, your one the great sanin's aren't you?"

"Yeah, let me see your skills, I want too see something."

They went to the training grounds and they both got into fighting position.

"BEGIN!" Jiraiya yelled

Sakura ran at Tsunade with intense speed. Tsunade saw her and started hitting her with her chakra glowing hands, causing her body to be paralyzed. But only to find out that it was a clone.

"How did she do that!?"

Sakura appeared up behind trying to hit her with a chakra infused fist, Tsunade accidently slip and Sakura charged at the ground. Tsunade did a flip and dodged Sakura's hit. She hit the ground causing it to crack, and left an enormous hole in the ground.

"Enough, I have seen what I wanted to see, there was something else." She took out a kunai and stabbed herself in the arm.

"Heal this if you can."

The wound was deep and she was already losing a lot of blood. Sakura ran to her and heal the wound in thirty second flat. Leaving a shocked Tsunade and a no visible wound.  
"See, I told you!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke was still wondering when did she get this stronger anyway, but he still liked the new her, from the first time he saw her.

"Sakura, how are you able to do these moves?"

"I put the right amount of chakra into my fist and released it at the right time."

"You must have perfect charka control; I want you to become my apprentice when I am made Hokage."

"Yes, sensei."

"But, she already has a sensei, is she still going to be on our team?"  
"Yes, but she will work closely with me for a while and train her, see how it goes from there."

The next week, Tsunade was appointed Hokage and Sakura became her apprentice right away. The training was brutal but Sakura found it quite easy, seeing as how she did it in the future with her anyway.

But not to far in the distant, Itachi and Kisame were watching the village.

"So when do we go for the demon?" Kisame asked

"Soon, we have to wait a few hours or a day; my brother will probably find us and want to try to kill me. But he doesn't have enough hatred."  
"Oh yeah, I forgot you had a brother here."

"But it won't matter; soon we will have the demon."

They disappeared from their spot, plotting to get Naruto. Sasuke was in for a surprised and Sakura was about to have the fight of a life time.

**Hey readers hoped you enjoy this chapter. It might be lame, but I rather write the fight that is about to happen. Keep reading and review please, and don't be too harsh!**


	12. Unwelcome Meetings

Chapter 12- **Hey readers I really appreciate all the reviews. I have a sister who wants to get the same reviews I have. Please read her story, she is a beginner. She is called DreamKiten56, and has a SakuSaku story called Mixed Emotions. Any ways keep R and R!**

**Recap**

But not to far in the distant, Itachi and Kisame were watching the village.

"So when do we go for the demon?" Kisame asked

"Soon, we have to wait a few hours or a day; my brother will probably find us and want to try to kill me. But he doesn't have enough hatred."  
"Oh yeah, I forgot you had a brother here."

"But it won't matter; soon we will have the demon."

They disappeared from their spot, plotting to get Naruto. Sasuke was in for a surprised and Sakura was about to have the fight of a life time.

**End Recap**

Sakura was at the training ground practicing her moves with Tsunade, until Naruto came in and interrupted her training.

"Sakura-chan you wont believe where I am going?!"

"Naruto you baka, cant you see I that I am training!"

"Sorry but I was so happy that I had to tell you, teme is being a teme and you're the only person that I can trust to tell some something."

"Fine, make it quick."

"Pervy sage let me come with me on trip and he will train me while I am with him, it's a long trip and we are leaving tomorrow!"

"Good for you Naruto and I will miss you." She said hugging him "Now if you can excuse me, I have training to do."

"Sure, bye Sakura!"

He left leaving Sakura and Tsunade alone and they went back to training. At the end of the day, Sakura and Tsunade were tired.

"Well done Sakura, your chakra control is remarkable!"

'Thank you sensei, I worked hard in controlling it."

"Meet me here tomorrow for more training."

They left for there separate ways, not knowing that they were going to have an unexpected visit with Itachi and Kisime.

The next day, Naruto and Jiraiya had set off for their trip. While Sasuke was walking in the village he had heard an uncalled for conversation between two villagers.

"Did you hear, Itachi is in the village, with another partner?"

"Yeah, I heard that he had come for the demon inside that Naruto boy."

"Such a shame that he had that thing sealed in him, people didn't like him."

"Who cares, that boy was nothing but trouble anyway."

Sasuke who heard this ran to look for Naruto, he though that if he found him that he would find Itachi as well. He checked all the area that he thought Naruto would be, but couldn't find him.

With Sakura

Sakura was in the hokage's scrolls reading forbidden justsu. She happen to find one on how gain more strength and have a kekegeki (don't know if spell right), but you have to have perfect chakra control to gain and keep the kekegeki it. "Sakomiaru"! Her hair and eyes turned black, for a strange reason, she grew tails, ears and fangs.. Her sense increase ten-fold and she could feel the strength in her become stronger the only problem is that you are blind with this justsu, but you won't be permanently blind just for the justsu.

"Wow, I didn't know that she had this kind of scroll hidden in her office, how come I didn't check from the future, even though I cant see a thing, I feel how the room looks and sense chakra from downstairs**. **

**(Let me tell you how she sees being blind, if you have seen the movie DareDevil, that's how she is able to see. With hearing, smell and able to notice charka a lot better).**

She broke the justsu and kept going through minding her own business until Inner broke her silence.

"**Um, Ms Nosey, if you're done with the scrolls, we have an important matter to take care of."**

"What matter?"

"**I swear, I get stuck with a retard, do you remember when Sasuke was sent to the hospital, and he asked you where was Naruto, also telling you that a guy name Itachi had come in the village to get him."**

"Yeah, what about it?"

"**If we don' save him, he will get beat up by Itachi and make him want to go out of the village even more!"**

"Crap, that means Sasuke should be getting ready to look him and he ends up finding me with the snacks I as going to give Naruto!"

"**Finally you understand, you have to follow Sasuke to see where he goes to help beat up Itachi, if he tells you to leave the battle, tell him no and make you self more confident! "You have to help them"!**

Sakura ran to way Sasuke was going to find her at looking for Naruto. When she arrived she was just in time to see Sasuke going to her door.

"Sasuke"!

He looked up and saw the person he was looking for.

"Sakura where is Naruto?!"

"I don't know; go look for him, wait he's with Jiraiya."

Sasuke took off to look and Sakura followed hiding her chakra so he won't notice her.

When they found the area where they were, they saw Itachi and Kisime.

"Itachi!" yelled Sasuke

"Well, if it isn't little Sasuke, still think you can beat me?" he said chuckling.

"YOU WILL SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU DID, NOW DIE!" He did his chidori and charged at him.

Itachi grabbed him by the neck and slammed him to the wall. He was getting ready to use his sharingan but was stopped when a fist with chakra punched him the face. He dropped Sasuke as soon as he was punched and was sent flying into the wall.

Sasuke and Itachi looked up form the smoke and saw a pinked hair girl with a pissed look on his face.

"Get out of our village and never come back for Naruto again!"

Itachi looked at her with amusement.

"You're the first person, especially a girl who has actually hurt me. Sorry little girl but your in my way, along with my annoying brother." He said

"Sorry but you have to get past me in order to get Naruto."

"Huh, for a genin, you have more guts to challenge me than any one I have ever met, beside my brother. Who are you?"

"Sakura Haruno apprentice of the Hokage!"

"Sakura stay out of this, this is between me and him!" Sasuke said hurt from the impact in the wall.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but when its about Naruto, I will not let that happen."

"Well, well, looks like the Hokage has already chosen her apprentice, Kisime, handle her, I will get the demon."

Kisime charged at her with such barely dodged, but some how managed to duck from his sword. He kept swinging and Sakura was trying her best to dodge them. Then he used a water attack which caught her off guard. But you heard was a poof and a log stood in her way.

"Where the hell did she go?!"

"Behind you fish face!" She round housed him into the wall.

"Shit that hurt like hell." He thought.

Itachi stood here amused at the girl's strong strength and speed. "She's interesting, I wonder if my foolish little brother has fallen for her yet." He thought

As soon as the dust cleared from the wall Kisime was kicked into, Sakura sped to him and punched him in different direction with different clones popping up everywhere. (Courtesy of Naruto teaching her how to do it). Kisime kept hitting more and more clones, trying to find the real one, while getting hit in the process.

"Damn it, come out from hiding PINKY"!

"Never Call PINKY"! Sakura came out of her hiding spot and ran to punch him, she made the hit but he managed to stab her in the side, leaving a gash. Itachi and Sasuke, who for a quick minute forgot all about their goals watched Sakura fight. They were amazed. She looked at them and healed her wound, leaving no sign of the stab. The building was a mess, the wall had a hole in it and doors from rooms and crap were all over the place

"She could be useful, healing and insane strength; I want to know more about her.

"Hn, let's if you can defeat me."

"NO, you're my opponent Itachi, leave her out of this!" Sasuke yelled

"SHUT UP SASUKE, you stay out of this, all you're going to is get hurt and cause your self to do something stupid"! Sakura yelled at him

Sasuke was pissed, not only did he notice the interest in Itachi eyes, Sakura was going to get hurt fighting him, and it will be his fault.

Itachi activated his mangekyou sharingan and saw her look away from him.

"I knew you were going to activate it, but it won't help you. Sakomiaru!" All the features of the justsu came into place and she became blind for the moment.

"What type of kekegeki is this, you have a demon in you?!"

"My kekegeki and no demon. Your mangekyou will not work, for I am blind now, I don't rely on sight. Enough chit chat lets end this!"

The ran at each other with the intent to kill. Itachi was amazed at her enhanced speed and senses; she was able to hit him in some places.

"Haruno secret number 45: Over heat Justsu!" She blew out fire causing him to be to preoccupied with dodging the heat; she made a clone and moved the justsu to the clone to keep it going. She came up behind and tried to hit him, but he recognized and moved out the way. The justsu stopped and there stood two Sakura's. They were so real that they had the right amount of charka in them.

"Hmmmm, clever girl." He destroyed one, and looked at the other, thinking it was the real one and attacked it too. Surprise surprise, their both clones!

Sakura came from hiding and kicked him with a chakra infused kick, he blocked it, with broke his hand. The strength still went through his body messing up some of his veins.

The flew back and charged again, but before they could attack each other, Jiraiya stepped in knocked both of the away, but making his frog catch Sakura and let Itachi hit the ground.

"I'm done with this; the demon will be ours soon." He grabbed Kisime and did a mysterious justsu that made black flames covering the walls.

Naruto came in and saw Sasuke, Sakura and

"What the hell happen?!"

"We ran into a little problem." Sakura said.

Jiraiya looked at her and gasped.

"Is that the Sakomiaru, how did you get it?"

"I learned it."

"Wow, Sakura you have ears and a tail!"

"Yes I know." She let go of the justsu and went to Sasuke.

"Why did you have to step in?"

"Because you're my teammate, what was is supposed to do let you get put in the hospital?"

"It was my fight, I have to get revenge and you were in the way!"

"I am sick and tired of you and this damn revenge, give up already and get on with your life you self center EMO BASTARD. This is the thanks is get after saving you, I should have let Itachi put in the hospital, you disgust me. I wonder why everyone likes you, the way you go for revenges is like a gay man going after a dick and you're the gay man." She walked off pissed, leaving a wide eyed Sasuke, Naruto and Jiraiya.

"She's just like Tsunade."

"Teme, you jerk, I wonder why this village likes you, and all you can think about is revenge. I am with Sakura with this one, you need to forget revenge and get on with your life and sometimes I do think you're gay! "You made Sakura pissed and you don't even care, I wonder why I even consider you ass a brother."

Deep down the word she said cut through his heart and made feel something that he has never felt before. Guilt of Insult.

He got up and went to find her and at least try to explain. For hours on end he went to find her and couldn't. Soon he was lost in there forest. He found a clearing that had a pond and a little clubhouse and swing set. The place was old by the look of it, but some one has been keeping it look good. There on the swing set sat Sakura, looking at the birds flying around her personal made bird house.

"What do you want Sasuke, here to insult me more!"

"That's not why I'm here."

"Then what's your reason, you have never gave a damn bout me, or even cared bout what I do. All you see me is as a weak fan girl, well NEW FLASH, I am not weak or your fan girl!"

'Sakura I'm sorry."

"See that's…… wait what did you say?

"I said I'm sorry, I was just pissed that he got away and that you could have gotten hurt fighting him, it just tore me up inside."

Sakura was surprised that he even opened up to her.

"Sasuke you will have to learn that I am not weak and can take care of my self."

"I know that now. That was pretty cool how you fought Kisime and at least my brother."

"He was easy I'll tell you that, but it was nice to have a good battle every now and then."

It was late and Sakura was already tired from the fight so the decided to go home.

"Night Sasuke."

"Night Sakura."

Deep in their secret hid out layer, Itachi was telling Pain about the Haruno girl.

"She has insane strength, perfect chakra control, healing and learned the ways of a medic. She has trained under the legendary Tsunade and might be able to surpass her."

"Hmmmm, she does sound interesting, she will make a perfect member of the team. With her our group will be unstoppable. In a in one year, that's when we will go after her, that way we can see her improve and see if she worthy. Itachi and Dedaria, you will keep watch on her, get every detail on her as much as you can and don't get caught, I don't want the same thing to happen to Kisime happen to you. By the way who did hurt him like that?"

"Sakura Haruno".

"She is intriguing".

**Hey readers I know that you were waiting for this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it. I loved writing the part where Sakura cussed him out. Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!!!!**


	13. New Mission and More Jealousy

Chapter 13**- Hey readers, thanks for reading and reviewing my story. I have a great idea for this story and soon the story is going to take an unexpected twist. But can't tell you till I get there, so keep watching if I put another story up. Anyways keep reviewing! **

**Recap**

**Deep in their secret hid out layer, Itachi was telling Pain about the Haruno girl.**

"**She has insane strength, perfect chakra control, healing and learned the ways of a medic. She has trained under the legendary Tsunade and might be able to surpass her."**

"**Hmmmm, she does sound interesting, she will make a perfect member of the team. With her our group will be unstoppable. In a in one year, that's when we will go after her, that way we can see her improve and see if she worthy. Itachi and Dedaria, you will keep watch on her, get every detail on her as much as you can and don't get caught, I don't want the same thing to happen to Kisame happen to you. By the way who did hurt him like that?"**

"**Sakura Haruno".**

"**She is intriguing".**

**End of Recap.**

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. But not anymore.

Beep Beep beep beep ……..Crash!

"You stupid alarm clock why do you have to wake me up so early!"

Sakura hated her alarm clock and wondered why she keep setting it to wake her up when she is only going to destroy it and buy a whole new and destroy that one too.

"Arghhhhhh, I still hate it that she made me wake up early, I can't get any beauty sleep!"

Sakura had to go train at the hospital on her medic. But this time, she not doing here average jutsu, she was going to learn how medic jutsus in forbidden scrolls, with the permission of Tsunade do so.

She got out of her comfy bed, took a shower and put on her usual outfit, grabbing her weapons, fan and scroll. Along the way she met up with our favorite ninja, Naruto

"Naruto what are you d doing up so early?"

"The ramen stand opens in a few minutes and I want to be the first one there."

"You and ramen, you know that it's not good for you?'

"What are you talking about; ramen is the best thing in the world!"

"Whatever, well see ya later, I have to meet up with lady Tsunade".  
"What are you doing with that her anyway?"

"Training and becoming a better ninja." She said with her back turned. She kept walking and made to the training ground.

"There you are Sakura; I was thinking you weren't going to come."

"Sorry I'm late, Naruto held me back."

"Fair enough, now let's try something new today. Instead of regular training you are going to fight me instead."

"What, but why!"

"Because you need to learn to be able to take on anyone, no matter the strength or speed, learn how to use your chakra less and work on strength and speed. So no charka and I wont use any either. You will understand that sometimes, using your chakra isn't always needed."

"Yes sensei."

"Now let's begin!"

Tsunade charged her with suck speed, but saw her speed and blocked her attack. They kept dodging and hitting each other. It was difficult to fight with out using chakra or substitution; it's a higher chance of getting hurt.

After a few hours, both Tsunade and Sakura were tired.

"Great job Sakura, tomorrow, I want to you to work on your strength but striking targets and tress. Dismissed"!

Not knowing the whole time, Itachi and Dedaria were watching her.

"Wow, you were right, she is good!"

"Hn, quiet, we can't get caught."

"Right".

Sakura left to go to the bridge where she would be with team seven. As usual, Sasuke and Naruto were there, but no Kakashi.

"Hey Sakura, what took you so long?"

"Sorry, training with Tsunade took longer than expected."

"Ok."

Sasuke started staring at her, the sweat she had coming down her was clinging to her clothes giving off the every curve that she had. Sasuke couldn't help his self and started to think wrong thought. **(Don't forget, she still has the curves that she had when older)**

"Stop, no more wrong thoughts" he told his self

"**What, how could not like what you are seeing?"**

"Get out of my head, your annoying."

"**It's not my fault that she had a hot body, you just don't want to admit it. Soon she will have fan boys that will go after her and you won't be the one she thinks of anymore."**

Just the thought of a bunch of boys surrounding her made him jealous.

"No one will be with her, only me."

"**See you said that she will be only with you, you don't know that, all you care bout is killing your brother."**

He kept arguing with his inner so long, that he didn't notice that Kakashi had already appeared saying they had a new mission.

"Sasuke, did you here what I said?"

"…….."

"Sasuke".

"…….."

"SASUKE!"

"…….."

Sakura can up too him and smacked him on the back of his head, gaining his attention.

"Why did you do that?"

"Pay attention!"

"As I was saying, we have a new mission; we have to escort Nahiro Nemio to the land of Wind and we will staying for a week to make sure nothing happens. We leave tomorrow at 8, where we will meet our mission." Dismissed

They each went their separate ways, Naruto the ramen stand, Kakashi went to read his porn book, Sasuke went home to prepare and so did Sakura. Since they were going to the land of the wind, Sakura prepared her fan; she might learn a new technique while being there. She took a shower and dresses in a short night gown and went to sleep, but she had a bad feeling that she was being watched. But instead of investigating, she let it go.

The next morning, team 7 meet at the gate t eight's o clock, they group were half awake, but Sakura was already used to waking up early. After a few minutes of waiting Kakashi actually came on time for once, bringing their customer with him.

"Kakashi-sensei you're actually early for once." Naruto said

"Well when it's an important mission, I tend to come early."

"Everyone I want you meet the prince of the land of the wind, Nahiro Nemio."

Sakura looked up to see a handsome, young man with blue eyes and soft short hair; he had muscles and toned skin. He could almost beat Sasuke at being handsome. He was the same age as them. (14)

"Team introduces your self."

"Naruto Uzuamki, the strongest ninja alive!"  
"Shut up screaming dobe!"

"And this teme is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hn"

So who's this lovely young lady?"

"Sakura Haruno, apprentice of the hokage."

"I've heard so much about you. So the rumors were true, you're as a beautiful cherry blossom." He said kissing her hand.

"Well thank you." She said blushing

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?" Naruto and Sasuke thought

"Why is she blushing?" Sasuke thought

"Why is he kissing her hand!?" Naruto thought

"Well since were done with introductions, left sent off, we should be there in two or three days."

They took off, Sakura in between Sasuke and Nahiro while the other two were in the front.

After a while Sakura couldn't take the silent and started to chat with Nahiro.

"So, what's the land of the wind like?"

"It's a wonderful place, its sunny and the cool wind breeze cools just about anyone off. Our village shopping areas are pretty good, and they have a ramen shop.

"RAMEN WHERE?" Naruto yelled

"Shut up dobe." He was trying to listen to Nahiro and Sakura conversation. Personally he hated this guy already; no one was allowed to touch his cherry blossom but him.

"Wow, I was also wondering, is it possible that they could train me until we leave?"

"Sure, I can arrange that, I noticed your large fan. Something told me your were interested in our knowledge of wind jutsu."

"Thank you so much, I wanted to learn something new for one."

They kept walking until soon; it was starting to get dark.

"Ok group, we'll set up here." Kakashi said

Sasuke put up the tents, Naruto found some wood, Sakura went fishing in the lake and Nahiro stayed with Kakashi, who was reading his perverted book.

Sasuke had finished putting up the tents, just in time to see Naruto struggling to hold the wood together.

"Dobe, you can't do anything right can you?"

"Shut it teme, I was just improvising, yeah that its."

"Sure."

Sakura was standing in the water being patient, not moving a inch. With two spears in her hand, she manage to snag five fish since she has been out there, this was only 6 minutes.

After another six minutes, she had a total of 12 fishes, all of them being a perfect size to eat. She returned to the camp to see the group waiting on her to bring the food.

"Took you long enough." Sasuke said

"Unlike you, I have patience."

They put the fish on the grill and waited till they were perfectly cooked. They all took a piece and dug in. Sakura was the first one done with her meal, so she decided to take a bath. She stood up and started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked

"Taking a bath, Mr. nosey."

"Be careful." Kakashi said

"I am a big girl I can take care of myself." She left to the river that was near by and started to strip down to her clothes.

Back the camp, Nahiro wanted to take a peek at her bathing, little did the know that he was a pervert.

"Uhhhhhh, I have to take a leak." He stood up making it look like he was going to use it by a bush and disappeared to find Sakura. When he arrived her saw her dancing on top of the water, with her fan flying through the air. She had set traps incase a someone tried take a peek at her. Apparently, Nahiro didn't know and was caught in a trap. When looked up he saw that the Sakura that was dancing was only a mere clone.

"What the where did she go!?"  
"Looking for me?"

He looked sown to her fully dress and her hair wet from bathing.

"What are you doing following me!?"

"I was using the bath room and I happen to find the lake and you." He said lying.

"Hmmmm, fine might as well go back, since I have finished taking a bath." She knew that he was trying to spy on her, but she already was done when he came. They headed off back to camp, with Nahiro trying to hide the blush that was on his face. It may have been a clone, but the clone looked like the real deal, so he imaged Sakura being real and in the water.

Back at camp

"Where are Sakura and Nahiro?" Naruto asked "He might have to do more than take a leak. He said snickering

"That's just gross Naruto."

They looked up to find Sakura and Nahiro walking together.

"Why are you too together?" Sasuke asked

She couldn't tell them he was trying to spy at her, so she backed him up.

"I saw him walking this way so we decided to walk back together."

They understood and continued doing what they were doing. They soon went to bed and slept till morning.

The next day, Sakura woke up with the sun in her eyes and the sound of birds chirping. She went out and stretched her body; soon the other woke up as well. After cleaning the area, they took off, to the Land of Wind. At 12:30 they arrived to there destination. They walked to the gate and had it open for it to open. When the went inside they were surprised at how beautiful it was.

"Wow, this place looks better than I pictured!" Sakura said

"See, I told you, would you like me to take you on a tour?" Nahiro said

"Really that would be awesome!"

Sakura went to his side and they started to walk, leaving Naruto, a jealous Sasuke, and Kakashi.  
"She just left us!" Naruto yelled

"No shit Sherlock."

"Hey lets follow them to see what heir doing."

"For once you have a pretty good idea."

"Hey, I have plenty of ides."  
"No you don't."

Kakashi hearing this conversation started to step in.

"You do know that if she catches you spying on her, she will beat the shit out you."

They didn't think about that or cared, they took off leaving a dumbfounded sensei. So instead of just standing there he went to see if they had an Icha Icha Paradise store here.

With Dumb and Dumber

They watch as Nahiro took Sakura to the flower shop, parks and the beach.

"This dude is taking her to all the romantic places!" Naruto whispered

"Be quiet their hear us!"

"Dobe is right. He isn't showing the town, her showing her the romantic places." He thought.

"**Dude you need to break them up before she starts to like him!"**

"Why should I care, let her do what she wants."

"**But what if they kiss, then you will care wont cha'."**

"………, I can't let that happen, we will have to come up with a plan."

**Hey readers, sorry to end it like that, but school has kept me from getting on the computer so I haven't been able to post my stories. Sorry for the long delays, but I will improved. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, but keep reviewing!"**


	14. True feelings and New moves Unleashed!

Chapter 14- Hey readers, sorry if I have kept you waiting to long, but with high school, all the homework and band practice from 4:00 to 7:00 I haven't had the time to get on. But I will get this schedule together so I can post my stories up just for you! Anyways enjoy!

Recap

"Dobe is right. He isn't showing the town, her showing her the romantic places." He thought.

"**Dude you need to break them up before she starts to like him!"**

"Why should I care, let her do what she wants."

"**But what if they kiss, then you will care wont cha'."**

"………, I can't let that happen, we will have to come up with a plan."

End Recap

They sat in the bushes, spying on Sakura and Nahiro. By the looks it, thing started to heat up between the too, making Sasuke and Naruto hold in all their power to stop from coming out the bushes and pummel the guy to a pulp. But if Sakura found out that they were spying on them, she would beat them to a pulp.

"**Man, you need to get in there and break them up!"**

"Look, get out the way, your annoying!"

"**Hey, I'm trying to help you; she is going to end up liking him and leave you behind in the dust. If you beat the guy up, she will probably thank you for saving her."**

"Hmmmm."

He started to think about what would happen if he did that, but his result didn't turn out like he thought. He knew that if she spotted them she would beat the living shit out of the both of them.

"That won't work."

"Why not?!"

"She will kick my ass if she found out that I was spying her, and then she will never speak to me."

His inner started to think about it too, and the way he has seen her when she was angry, it made him shudder.

"Never mind."

"Right."

"Hey their on the move." Naruto whispered

Sasuke looked up to see that they were heading back to the apartment where the all stayed, courtesy of the prince.

With Sakura

"I had a great time; you're a really nice guy."

"I'm glad you did, but there was one thing I have been wanted to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Do you have a relationship between the blond idiot and chicken butt?"

Sasuke and Naruto hearing this, was really pissed, but they had to keep hiding before they were caught. But something inside of them wanted to know what she would say.

"Hey, they may be crazy, but I do have a relationship with them. Naruto may be annoying at times but he is a great ninja, he keeps going even after all the things he's been through, letting nothing hold him back. I like he's determination and respect for being a ninja!

Naruto was so happy at what she said that he was beaming with joy.

"Sasuke has his moments, but even after what he has been through, wouldn't you feel the same way? But when it comes for Sasuke, I will always be there for him he is more than a brother to me and I don't care about how he looks, its what inside that I care about. I believe that he has a nice side deep inside that cold hard shell of his, but soon can be free and let all the hate disappear and become happy again. They are my teammates and the brothers I never had."

Sasuke was in utter shock, did she mean everything she said? How did she know bout the massacre? Millions of questions were going through his head. Naruto still had her words going through his head.

"Wow, I didn't know that you felt that way bout the them, they must really mean something to you.

"Yes, and I would appreciate that you not bad talk them."

"Sorry, but anyways, I hope you enjoyed your time and you should open up again, it makes you gleam with confidence and happiness. Giving you an angel look."

She blushed at this comment and said her good nights and went inside. After Nahiro left Sasuke and Naruto came out of their hiding place with shock still on there face.

Both thinking the same thing. "I didn't know she felt about me like that."

They went in the house with out saying a word. When they walked in they saw that she had made dinner for them.

"Hey guys, I figured you were hungry, since you spent most of your time spying on me."

They looked at her with fright (well not Sasuke, maybe a little) and backed away from her thinking that she was going to blast them with rage.

"Calm down guys, I'm going to hurt you, I'm glad you were there, I was finally able to get that off my chest, well enjoy your dinner!" She walked up stairs and closed her door.

Sasuke and Naruto looked down to find that she had made four bowls of ramen for Naruto and rice with tomatoes and dumplings for Sasuke.

Then next morning the group was able to go anywhere in the village that they wanted. Sasuke and Sakura went to the training area to learn new moves with Nahiro, Kakashi was in an Icha Icha Paradise store and Naruto was at a ramen shop.

With Sakura and Sasuke

Nahiro was at the training ground with Sasuke and Sakura and ninja that he knows.

"Now Sakura follow what Himatar tell you and you will learn new fire and wind techniques."

"Right".

For six hours straight, she learn five new moves and perfected them.

Fire style, rage no jutsu: enabled her increase her speed and throw attacks with such speed and power that it looked like her hand caught fire.

Wind style, Dust Wind Technique: creates a gust of wind from dust, sand, and dirt creating a sand storm, blinding the enemy and causing damage to the body. Doing so can also acts as a sandblaster on the surrounding area, causing the surface of trees to become like saw dust.

Wind style, whisper in the wind: uses the wind like a charm and gets the enemy attention. With your voice surrounding that person, you can come up from anywhere and attack with no worries. The wind hides the user's chakra from anywhere.

Fire style, raging wolves: this allows the user to blown out large amounts of fire that come together and surround the enemy. The fire takes form of wolves and attacks the enemy while burning them.

The last one is for her new kekegenki. With quick movements in her hand a quick spell saying she can combine wind and fire and turn it into two dragons. Both with the same speed and power she can bring out her inner to use one dragon and she can use the other. Here is the saying:

"Together their equal, the same as we, combined in sequel, for inner and ME!!!!!

These just take up a lot of power; this is only use for a last resort.

Naruto and Sasuke sat there in total shock; they never knew that she had this kind of power in her. She was not the say person they thought they knew. Nahiro was surprised that she was able to do and complete the jutsu in such a short time. She is everything that he has heard about her.

"Well, thanks for teaching me, but we must be on our way." Sakura said

"No, thank you for your help, and you are welcomed here anytime."

"Thank, see ya again someday!"

They set off on their adventure and left a smiling Nahiro in the dust. But not too far are the evil duos, still on their quest to kidnapped Sakura when ready.

"She is something else; the leader can put her into go use." Dedaria said

"I told you, she could possibly beat the whole group if she tried, and basically saying she could just about anything." Itachi said. "But for now, will have to wait till we kidnap her.

"Yes, it will be soon."

Hey readers!!! Sorry it took so long… I have a VERY VERY busy schedule that I have to get down, but I haven't forgotten you all. Keep reviewing and giving me ideas for the next chapter. Should I make Sasuke try to leave and Sakura leaves instead of him to get stronger, or let Sasuke leave and let Sakura go with Naruto to get him back and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have a three way fight where they all turn demon and she uses her new move, almost like Naruto rasengon and Sasuke chidori and she called it Redori. I like this one better but I will let you all decide. So vote leave or vote fight, which ever wins will be the one I write about!! CHOOSE WISLEY!!!!


	15. Final battle part 1

Chapter 15- **Hey readers! I hope you have been enjoying my story, this is the new update of the story not as good as the other but soon things will heat up! Stay with me!**

Recap:

. "She is something else; the leader can put her into good use." Dedaria said

"I told you; she could possibly beat the whole group if she tried, and basically saying she could do just about anything." Itachi said. "But for now, will have to wait till we kidnap her.

"Yes, it will be soon."

End recap

Team 7 had arrived home to relax and get settle, but Sasuke had other plans. He was planning to leave the village and search for power to kill his brother. He has been planning this for weeks after his meeting with Ororchimaru spies.

Recap (sorry forgot to put this in the last chapter)

"So Sasuke, will you be joining us? I know you don't have the curse mark, but he can give it to you and we can train you get the strength that you need to achieve its full potential."

"I have to get revenge on my brother for what he did to me and my family." He thought

"Yes, I will come in a few days. Meet me outside of the village and you will give me more details from there."

"It's your call Sasuke-sama, we will be here."

With that they disappeared from sight and Sasuke went back to the village to prepare.

End Recap

With Sakura

Sakura was coming back from training on a new forbidden jutsu she learns called Redori. It was a powerful moved that involved the powers she had. Combing the wind and fire her chakra turns into a sphere, just like Naruto. It also has the fire swirling around the sphere like Sasuke chidori. Depending on the user chakra it takes the color of the person. Which just so happen, Sakura's color was pink and black. While walking she noticed the wind picking up and the sky darken. (I know it's corny but it will turn out good in the story: p)

"Looks like a storm is coming." Wait what day is it!?" She checked a calendar that just so happen to be on the wall of a nearby store. Seeing the date she remembers that this is the day that Sasuke will be leaving the village and ran to the gates, hoping to catch him before he left.

Running for about 2-5 minutes she arrived at the gate and saw no one there.

"Damn it!" "I came too soon; I failed what I was supposed to do!"

She was turning around when she heard feet ahead of her and looked up. There in front of her was Sasuke with a backpack on his back.

Sasuke POV

"Time to leave to gain more power." He thought.

As he was walking out the door, he saw a picture of team 7 together smiling, while Naruto and him where have a glaring contest.

"I have to leave, I am an avenger and I have to avenge my family."

But when he saw Sakura, his heart almost dropped.

'I'm sorry Sakura but I have to do this, please hate me for the rest of your life."

He placed the photo face down and walked out his door, leaving all his memories of Kohana behind. When he reached the gates he looked up and saw Sakura heading back the opposite direction.

"Damn I was hoping I wouldn't have to see her, its going to be harder to leave!" he thought.

"What are you doing out this late?" He asked

"Why do you need to know?"

He was taken back but regained his composure.

"Hn, go home, your annoying."

As he walked past her, she did a round house kick and knocked him on the ground. Sasuke wasn't expecting this and received the full hit, having the wind knocked out of him. He jumped up and dashed back, staring at a pissed, determined, and ready to fight Sakura staring at him.

"I will not let you leave without a fight!

"Why would I want to fight someone ask weak as you?"

"Who the hell you calling weak, if I'm so weak why are you scared to fight me then?"

Knowing Sasuke would never back down on a challenge, accepted it.

"So be it."

Sasuke lunged at her with speed and power trying to punch her. She dodged the hit and countered it. But it didn't make it. She ran at him with her fan and pushed huge gust of wind at him. They were so strong that they cut his clothes and grazed his cheek. Sakura came at him with all the speed she had and did great damage on him. But Sasuke caught her off guard and came up behind her.

"Sakura, thank you, thank you for being there for me."

"No, this can't be happening!" "I was supposed to keep this from happening again!"

Sasuke knocked her out and took her home.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I have to do this."

Little did he know that placing on the bench was a bad idea? Her chakra did a major jump as the anger inside her unconscious body went berserk.

The next morning, Sakura woke up and remember what happen last night.

"DANM IT!" She started to cry tears of anger. "I will bring that bastard home if it's the last thing I do!"

She ran to Tsunade and told her about Sasuke leaving the village. As soon as Sakura finished she quickly called in Shikamaru to get together a retrieval mission.

"I'm going with them Lady Tsunade."

"What, you can't go we need you here."

"I'm sorry, but I will not let that bastard get away, I will bring him home and don't worry I trained under the best and Naruto will come with me."

"Please come back safe."

"I will."

Shikamaru and Sakura went to get the knuckle head of the village and a few others.

"So this is what we have, six people." "Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Choji, Me and Sakura."

"Let's head out."

The team took off, ready for anything.

With Sasuke

"Ok kid, all you have to do is take this pill; you will get the curse mark so your body will have the powers." It's like getting bitten and still painful, you be dead but will come back when the curse mark has reach full power." So, what's its going to be?"

"I'll take it."

He swallowed the pill and his body to quickly disperse into pain, causing him to become dead.

"Quickly, we have to the seal!"

The seal was accomplished and they took off, not know that they were being followed. The evil group came upon some jounins (not sure if spelled right) and had to fight in order to keep them off.

Time skip (sorry, but I really didn't want to write that very part of the episode)

Shikamaru's group had gone separated ways as they fought different members of Ororchimaru spies.

The seal on Sasuke box had broke and Sasuke broke loose and ran. Naruto and Sakura were close on is tail.

After a while of running and chasing the finally caught up to him and were stopped at a water fall.

"SASUKEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Sakura and Naruto yelled

He turned and saw Naruto, but what surprised him was that Sakura was there. He had a tough time fighting her last time, so he knew he was going to have one hell of a challenge.

Soon the fight started. Best friends soon turn against each other. Sakura and Naruto vs. Sasuke.

**Who will win, what will happen, WILL SASUKE EVER RETURN HOME!!!??**

**Hey reader, sorry I had to make it short, I couldn't write it long, I didn't have lot of time, so here's a cliffhanger to get you ready for the battle between team 7. BYE!!!!! KYOOOOOOOOOO**


	16. Final Battle Final chapter!

**Chapter 16- Hey readers!!!!!!! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in time but I will have to cut this story short, I have other storied that I want to create for you all so……..**

**Unknown: Hey!!!!**

**Me: Ummmm…. Who are you?**

"**Unknown: It's me Sakura Haruno!**

**Me: Sakura??????? What are you doing here?**

**Sakura: Well I just wanted to pop in and you know…. FIGURE OUT WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!!!!**

**Me: I have no clue what you're talking bout (Lol).**

**Sakura: Yes you do!!!! Don't play smart (cracks knuckles)**

**Me: Wait, don't hurt me please!!!!!!!!!! Ok I'll tell you... you are bout to fight Sasuke with Naruto like you were meant to do, please don't hurt me!!!**

**Sakura: Oh…. Well continue!!**

**Me: woo, thank you…back on to the story readers enjoy!!!! **

**Recap**

The seal on Sasuke box had broke and Sasuke broke loose and ran. Naruto and Sakura were close on is tail.

After a while of running and chasing the finally caught up to him and were stopped at a water fall.

"SASUKEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Sakura and Naruto yelled

He turned and saw Naruto, but what surprised him was that Sakura was there. He had a tough time fighting her last time, so he knew he was going to have one hell of a challenge.

Soon the fight started. Best friends soon turn against each other. Sakura and Naruto vs. Sasuke.

**End Recap**

"Well, if its isn't the dobe and the weakling." Sasuke

"Teme, if you don't come back, I will break every bone in your body to bring you back!" Naruto yelled

"Who are you calling weak, I won't go easy on you like I did before; I will show the true meaning of pain!" Sakura yelled

'So be it!"

Sasuke jumped down and so did Naruto and Sakura. They kicked, punched, threw kunais and went at each other with everything they had. Sasuke tried flinging Naruto only to be punched in the side b Sakura, sending him into the water. Sakura dove in and fought him under water. Her strength was so intense, she was able to hit him dead on with the force of the slowing her down. With on punch she sent him back out the water into the air for Naruto to deal with. While Sakura was coming out the water, she saw that Sasuke was destroying Naruto. Running to them she saw Naruto fly into the water, only to have multiple shadow clones to come out and attack him. Seeing how this fight was going to get bad Sasuke activated his sharingan and attack of his clones. Hitting everyone of the them. Sakura ran up to him and started throwing hits with her fist glowing green. She was aiming for his pressure points, but his sharingan prevented that. Sasuke and Naruto were at it again. This time Naruto was near death. Sasuke threw him into the water, expecting him not to come up; he turned to Sakura and started for her. Until he felt a massive chakra and turned around. Naruto's demon was coming out and was highly pissed off. He ran at Sasuke with full speed, amazing Sakura beyond belief.

"Is this what happen when they fought?" Sakura thought

Soon after fighting with the demon, Sasuke curse mark took over changing his form, Naruto had two tails and Sakura was in her demon as well.

"Time to end this!" They all yelled

Sasuke activated his chidori, Naruto activated his rasengon, and Sakura activated her Redori. Sakura was on the water, and Sasuke and Naruto where in the water fall. "SASUKE, SAKURA, NARUTO!" \

Their powers collided and a huge black ball of charka surrounded them. Kakashi, who happen to heading over to the area, felt the demonic aura and quickly rushed to the fight.

After the aura disappeared, Sakura and Sasuke were the only two standing. Sasuke was out of his demon state but Sakura was still there.

"Sasuke let the revenge go and come back!"

"Sakura, I have to get him, or I will never rest."

"You will only bring yourselves more pain and unhappiness if you kill him. You are only doing what he wants him to do, which only makes you no better then him!"

Sasuke was pissed when he heard this, but deep down inside of him, he knew she was right. You are only doing what he wants him to do, which only makes you no better then him!"

Sasuke was pissed when he heard this, but deep down inside of him, he knew she was right,

"Sasuke, think about this, you will be alone or the rest if your life, your family watching down on you will be disappointed, and me, well I will be disappointed in your for how stupid you will become."

Sasuke took her word in deep consideration and finally came up with an answer.

"Sakura your right, my family won't be happy, but I don't want anyone to be hurt from him. I will come back but I will still kill him, but train with Kohana."

'I will help you if I have too, just don't leave us or me."

"Sakura I have wanted to tell you this, but I really like you maybe love you."

Sakura was in total shock, her demonic form disappeared and she had a blush on her face.

Neither one of them notices how tired and hurt they were, until they both collapsed.

When Sasuke woke up he was in the hospital, he realized that he could train here with out going to Ororchimaru.

"Sakura!" He looked over and saw her beautiful face resting.

She woke and saw him looking at her.

"Hello Sasuke-kun, how do you feel?"

"Better, thanks to you."

"Great." Then all of a sudden the world went dark and Sakura became confused and started running. Then she woke up in the hospital only to see that she was older and back to her regular form.

"What happen?" she thought

"Sakura." She looked over and saw Sasuke older.

"Sasuke?"

"Shush don't talk your sick."

"Sick?" She said

"Yeah, Naruto found you in the woods heading to the hospital and it looked like you collapsed."

She started to remember, everything, from the old lady to the fight with him.

'Sakura, he's dead I killed him, I feel happy, kind of. I hope I can become more happy if I am with you."

He bent down and pulled out a ring with the Uchiha crest on it.

She was surprised, and for the first time after a long time, she cried tears of joy.

"Sakura will you marry me and make the happiest man in the world?"  
"YES!"

And so Sasuke and Sakura got married and live their lift to the fullest.


	17. The Truth and New problems

**Chapter 17- Hello people……hahahahahahah I so fooled yall!!!! You though it was over well it isn't!!! Muhahahahahaha The story is only beginning for Sakura **

**Recap: **I am with you."

He bent down and pulled out a ring with the Uchiha crest on it.

She was surprised, and for the first time after a long time, she cried tears of joy.

"Sakura will you marry me and make the happiest man in the world?"  
"YES!"

And so Sasuke and Sakura got married and live their lift to the fullest.

**End of Recap**

Sakura was so happy with being married until, everything went black.

"What's going on?" She asked confused. She woke up in an unfamiliar room, it was dark and she was on a hospital table.

"Well, hello Sakura Haruno." Said an unknown voice

"Who's there!?"

"There is no need to be afraid, for we have captured you for your good uses."

"Who are you, show your self!"

He came out the shadows only to shock her. Itachi Uchiha was looking dead at her, leaving her in bewilderment.

"You were supposed to be dead!"

"Well as you can see I'm not, when you were fighting my foolish little brother Sasuke and his annoying friend, Dedaria and I watched within the shadows at have great of a use you have become."

"What do you want with me?"

"We want you to join our group; we need a healer and someone with monstrous strength. With you we can conquer every village we come too; every mission will be a success. We have been watching you for a long time, and we have finally came to a decision that you are going to be I the group whether you like it or not!"

Sakura though this was a dream, but instead it was a setup. The old lady, the missions, they were all traps from the _Akatsuki_.

How did she fall for this foolishness, she was better than this.

"I will never join Akatsuki; you are ruthless people who kill for fun and enjoyment!"

"Too bad cause know we have to force you too, you have been here since the fight which has been a good few years so all that charka is just waiting to be unleashed." Said another voice

Out from the shadow popped Pain, the master mind of the group.

"Itachi bring the drug."

Itachi left to get the drug and while Sakura started trying to break the chakra strings. He came back with two needles that were blue and thick.

"This my dear Sakura, as a mind controlling serum and a demon seal, once this is injected into to you, you will fall deep under our spell and it will be very hard for you to get to get out of it and the demon power that you posse will fully activated and the full power will be unleashed." He explained

He walked over to Sakura, who was still struggling to break free, but with no progress the needles were injected and Sakura went limp. Then a few second later, Sakura woke up, but her eyes were dull and lifeless. Her hair grew longer, her nails turned to claws, her ears turned pointy and she grew five tails that were black and pink with furry. She looked evil and strong.

Sakura was no longer alive, but her body and brain still function, but not under her control.

Back at Kohana

It has been 4 years since they last saw Sakura. After the fight between them, Sasuke ended back to Kohana to kill Itachi and find Sakura. When Kakashi arrived at the fight years ago, Sakura was no where to be found. But all that was left was her headband.

"Sakura where are you". Sasuke asked his self. He was wonder the woods when he saw a filed of cherry blossom. Every minute he sat staring at the tree, reminded him more and more of her.

Team 7 was never the same with out their cherry blossom; things weren't as fun with out her smiling face. Naruto took it the hardest; he had lost a best friend and crush. He really missed her and wishes she would return.

Tsunade also took it hard, she never came to training that day, she knew something was up. She was her student and daughter. When she heard of her disappearance, she sent teams all over the place just to find her. They had to give up after a while. There weren't any clues, any scents or footprints anywhere. All her friends were upset and truly missed their friend.

Sasuke had falling asleep, dreaming about the day he fought her and convinced him to come back to the village. Only to find that she had left instead of him.

He started to walk back to the village when an anbu approached him.

'Sasuke Uchiha, the hokage wishes to see you." He gave a nod and popped in her office.

He realized that all of Sakura friends were in the room. He knew something was up.

"You all must be wondering why I have called you all in here, but I have some news that may hurt or surprise some of you."

"What is it"? Ino asked

"Sakura has been spotted."

Everyone was ready for answer, wondering where she was and why she isn't here.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked

"She was seen with Akatsuki, she killed some our anbu men while they were on a mission. Apparently she changed over the years; the Akatsuki unlocked some power in her so she looks like a demon. She is very strong to defeat my anbu."

Everyone was in complete shock, what have the Akatsuki turned her into, what have they done to their poor Sakura.

Sasuke was about to walk out when Tsunade stopped him.

"Where are you going?"  
"To bring her back."

"You can't do this on your own.'

"Lets us go with him, she is our friend to." Ino said

Tsunade looked around and realized that all her friends wanted to help her, and she couldn't stop them from not helping.

"Alright, you all will break into groups of 4, select a leader and each group will try to find Sakura, I will give you all one year to succeed,"

So everyone went too packed for the biggest search and rescue that they ever had to do. With one goal in mind Bring Sakura Back.

**Hey readers, you though I would end the chapters huh…….fooled ya Lol….. I wanted to add more stuff so things get a lot more interesting. Keep reviewing and enjoy! :p**


	18. Preparing for The Finale Battle

**Chapter 18- Hey reader!!!!! Its time for a new update of my fabulous Story!!!!!**

**Me: I love the comments people leave for me, gives me inspiration to continue.**

**Sakura: How many people review?**

**Me: Don't know lost count**

**Sakura: Wow………….**

**Me: I know right!**

**Sakura: Well its time for you to finish your story, right?**

**Me: Oh yeah……..I DON'T O nWN NARUTO (I WISH I DID)**

**Recap:**

**Tsunade looked around and realized that all her friends wanted to help her, and she couldn't stop them from not helping.**

"**Alright, you all will break into groups of 4, select a leader and each group will try to find Sakura, I will give you all one year to succeed,"**

**So everyone went too packed for the biggest search and rescue that they ever had to do. With one goal in mind, Bring Sakura Back.**

**End Recap**

With Sakura

Sakura found a way to gain control of her body, but only for a short time. She took that time to send out a message to the hokage. She knew that she had probably sent a team out to find her and get her back. But where she was, was going to make things difficult for the search teams. The Akatsuki gotten ride of all traces of their well-being and hideout. So who ever was looking for her, will had a very hard time. She went back to writing her message.

_Dear Lady Tsunade,_

_Please don't worry about me; I am safe where I am. I only have short time, so I have to make this short. The Akatsuki plan to use me as their secret weapon, they are planning to strike Kohana in exactly 6 months from now. You have a short amount time to get everyone ready and prepare for an attack. I also just want to say that I miss everyone, and tell them that I am alright, even Sasuke. I wish I could see you all one last time before the attack. I miss and love all of you. I have to go now; I can only control my self for a short time. I will return one day, wait for my return when I send the message. _

_From your loving apprentice,_

_Sakura Haruno_

_p.s, I cant make any promises that I will be me, just to let you know the Sakura you will see in 6 months will be controlled and evil, I don't care what your feelings are for me, attack with all you got and don't punk out on me and remember old times! Finish me off or kill pain to break the curse!!!!_

She summoned a bird and attached the message to its leg and sent it off. She then heard footsteps headed to her door, she quickly ran to her bed and hid the evidence that she use to write the letter. She then hoped in the bed and pretended to be asleep. As soon as she shut her eyes, Itachi came in and walked to her bed. He kneeled down and stroked her face, admiring her beauty. As soon as he started to stroke her cheek, she shot up and grabbed his hand.

"Never do that again!" She hissed at him

He chuckled at her stubbornness.

"Time to go eat breakfast cherry blossom."

"I'll be down in a second, now get of my room!" She yelled at him

He laughed and walked out the room. Sakura got up and did her daily routine and got dresses. When she walked down stairs, she smelled something awful. She walked to the kitchen only to find all the Akatsuki members looking at what was supposed to be eggs on a plate. The smell was the eggs that weren't only cooked wrong, but had sickly green color to them.

'What the hell is that?" She asked

"Tobi good boy, Tobi made eggs!"

She could tell the Akatsuki members didn't even want to taste what was laid before them.

"Ok, Tobi, I know you are a good boy, but cooking is really not for you. Do you have eggs left or anything I can make with?"

"Yeah, their either in the fridge or cabinets." Itachi said

"Ok everyone out the kitchen and let me work my magic."

Everyone left while Sakura got things ready for them. After hour of cooking and grumbling stomachs, Sakura was finished.

"Ok, everyone come and get it."

They walked in and could already smell the good food. There on the table were rice balls, tomatoes slices, cheese eggs, sausage, fish, and tea on the table.

"Ok everyone dig in."

As soon as she said that, everyone ran to the table and dug in.

"OMG this really good, Yeah!" Dedaria said

"I didn't know you could cook, Sakura." Pain said

"Yeah, yeah I know."

She started to walk out when Itachi said something.  
"Aren't you eating Sakura?"

"No, I'm hungry; if you need me I'll be training in the woods."

She walked off and started to train, practicing on ninjutsu and genjutsu with a clone. After four hours of training, she decided to go to the river and wash up. She stripped down and went into the water to relax her sore muscles for a minute. She came up and started to float, remember all the times she has had with Sasuke, Naruto Kakashi and everyone else. As she remembered, a small tear fell down her face.

She dived back in the water as she felt charka coming from the buses. Sending a clone out the water to act like she didn't notice him, she swam further down the river, grabbing her towel in the process and hoped out. She wrapped the wet towel on her and snuck behind the stranger. While he looked at the clone Sakura, he didn't notice the real Sakura coming up behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" Sakura asked scaring the man

"Ummmm…I….w. ummm…!" He stuttered and was shocked that he been trick.

"I advise you to get the hell out of here, before all hell breaks loose!"

Her inner was so ready to come out and beat the shit out of this guy for peeping on her.

"Heh." The man disappeared and appeared again in front of her.

"Thanks for the view." He was about to poof away when Sakura appeared behind him and grabbed his neck.

"I'll be damn if I let you go after that!" Her inner broke loose and Sakura was about to go ham on his ass.

The man broke from her grip and got into fighting stance, followed by Sakura. He charged at her and tries to punch her, she dodged and kneed him in the gut and punched him with an uncharged fist. He flew through four trees and dropped to the ground. "Damn this girl is strong!"

She hit the ground and disappeared, the man jump out the way, which was expected and got a gut full of a fist in him, knocking him out cold. She started to head off back to the base when she felt Itachi's charka signature from her right. She threw a kunai into the trees and disappeared. Itachi blocked the kunai and jumped from his hiding place only to find that Sakura wasn't there. Sakura appeared behind him with a kunai to his neck.

"I know you saw what happen to my little visitor, now do you want the same thing to happen to you"?

Itachi, after witnessing the fight, he was scared but didn't show it. If her inner got out again, hell would freeze over and he would be dead from her strength.

"Hn"

"I hate you damn Uchihas and your one word answers" She walked back to the base with Itachi right behind her. When she returned she went to her room and meditated for three hours, concentration her chakra and expanding it, making her chakra storage larger and more suitable for all her new jutsu's. When she finished her chakra storage doubled and she could perform more jutsu with out getting tired for a while.

She stood up and looked at the clock; it was 12:30 pm.

"Wow, have I been meditating for that long?" She took quick shower and prepared for bed.

With our favorite ninja squad (some of us)

They were in groups, heading in different directions looking for their best friend. Here were the groups:

Team leader: Sasuke

Members: Naruto Sai and Ino

Team Leader: Neji

Members: TenTen Lee and Kiba (with Akamaru)

Team Leader: Shikamaru

Members: Hinata Shino and Choji

Team Leader: Garra

Members: Temari and Kankuro

With Sasuke Group

They jumped from tree to tree, looking in every direction for a sign of the Akatsuki. Naruto was just as determined as Sasuke to find their dear Sakura. Sasuke knew something was up when he fought Itachi, but he let it slip his mind and let it go, thinking he was dead. But now that Sakura is gone he can't but shake the feeling that Sakura was with him.

"There has to be something to give us some kind of sign to where she is" he thought.

Naruto started going ahead of the group, breaking formation..\

"Naruto you dobe, get back in formation!"

"Look, we are wasting time trying to be in formation, we have to find Sakura!"

"I know you want to, so does everyone else, we have stay together in order to find her. That's why different groups went in different areas to help cover more ground!"

Naruto understood what he was saying and backed.

"All groups take a break we have to get our strength back up in order to keep going. Find a spot to rest. Put up a shield or barrier so we won't get any unwelcomed visitors."

They found a spot and settled in to rest. While eating fish Ino started think about all the fun her and Sakura had. All the memories flooded in at once, with out realizing it she was crying. Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto looked at her and wondered why did she all of sudden start crying?

"Ino, why are you crying?" Sai asked

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking of all the times that I had with Sakura even though we were rivals most of our genin years."

Naruto and Sasuke understood since they have been with her almost as long as Ino. Sai only knew her for a short time so he didn't know how he felt, all he knew was that she was a friend to him even though she got on him for the horrible nickname her gave her. Ino had stopped crying and went to set up here area to sleep at, followed by Sasuke, Naruto and Sai. Everyone fell asleep but Sasuke and Naruto.

"Do you think we will ever find her Sasuke?"

"We will find her, I have a bad feeling she is with my brother and don't want anything to happen to her."

"I thought you killed your brother?"

"I did too, but something didn't feel right when I supposedly killed him, I let it go thinking it was my imagination."

"I remember when had a three battle at the waterfall, seeing the look on your face to see that she was there was sort of funny. She changed so much over the years, when I found out that she had a kekegenki that was also a demon, I was in shock. Different thing kept flooding into my mind, wondering when and how long has she had that demon in her?

But no matter what, I will always treat her like a little sister and a best friend."

Naruto got up and went to his sleeping bag and said good night to Sasuke and fell asleep.

Sasuke looked at the sky one more time and made a wish.

"Please be safe Sakura, we will find you."

* * *

The next morning Sakura woke up early to train. She practiced everything from jutsus to her demon form jutsus. After she was finished she walked in to see pain and every other Akatsuki in the room.

"What going on?" she asked

"We will be attacking Kohana in two weeks, 6 months seem too long and I want to show them the new Sakura."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"And why not?"  
"I will not let you do this, I will not let destroy my home!"

"Well to bad cause, you will be the one doing the most damage."

"NO WAY IN HELL, I will not work for you!" She started to walk off when all of sudden her head went into tremendous pain.

"Arghhhhhhh!" She looked over to see Pain's hands in a formation.

"You will have no choice but to follow all of my orders whether you like it or not, I can kill you right here and now."

"FINE FINE, JUST STOP THE PAIN!"

"That's a good girl."

Sakura got up huffing and trembling. She walked to her room and laid down on the bed. She had to do something to keep them from destroying Kohana, but since he had the power to kill her, she had no choice but to listen to his orders. She brought out another sheet of paper and wrote a new letter to Tsunade.

"_Dear Tsunade,_

_You have no more time left! The Akatsuki are attacking in two weeks now, you have to call back every search team that you sent out to aid Kohana and be prepared for the battle of a life time! He has gone mad and is using me as a secret weapon; you need to get every civilian away from the village until the battle is done! I don't want anyone to get hurt! _

_Sincerely _

_Sakura Haruno_

She sent the bird off and wished it luck.

"Get ready Kohana, for the battle of a life time is upon us."

With the teams

Tsunade had gotten the letter pretty quick and sent a message to all teams to retreat and comeback to the village for the battle of a life time.

**HEY READERS I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT A WHILE FOR THE STORY PLEASE FORGIVE ME **** I AM WRITING THE TWO LAST CHAPTER NOW SO KEEP LOOK OUT!!! JA NE!!**


	19. Final Battle part 1 Leaf vs Akatsuki

**Chapter 19 –Final Battle part 1 (Leaf vs. Akatsuki) - Hey readers, sorry it's been a while I finally found a job beginning of the summer and I've been tired getting home so I go straight to be. But just like I promised I will write the last two chapters and I will try to get them out as soon as I can. Thank you for reading and enjoy. SAKURA RULEZ!**

**Me: Hey everyone hope yall are doing good **

**Sakura: yeah! I miss talking to ya!**

**Sasuke: hey do I come in this chapter?**

**Me: Maybe, maybe not…..You'll find out soon enough though**

**Sakura: wow Sasuke is actually wondering if he will be in this story..**

**Sasuke: Yeah yeah yeah, don't get your hopes up this will the only time you will see me ask that….**

**Me: Right…**

**Sasuke: Are you questioning me?**

**Me: yes I am got a problem with that!**

**Sasuke: Yes I do!**

**Me: well bring it!**

***Author and Sasuke gets into fight***

**Sakura: ummmm well…..well ok people on with the story!**

**Recap: **

"_Dear Tsunade,_

_You have no more time left! The Akatsuki are attacking in two weeks now, you have to call back every search team that you sent out to aid Kohana and be prepared for the battle of a life time! He has gone mad and is using me as a secret weapon; you need to get every civilian away from the village until the battle is done! I don't want anyone to get hurt!_

_Sincerely_

_Sakura Haruno_

She sent the bird off and wished it luck.

"Get ready Kohana, for the battle of a life time is upon us."

With the teams

Tsunade had gotten the letter pretty quick and sent a message to all teams to retreat and comeback to the village for the battle of a life time.

**End Recap**

Tsunade stood by the window looking at her village that might soon end up in ruins, everything looks so perfect. She sighed and sat down with frustration. She knew about Sakura's history informing her about the demon powers locked away, but she didn't think it will happen so soon. Now that she was with the Akatsuki, they can control in turning into something terrible and life threatens. Her chakra was so powerful that Sakura was able to cause a lot of damage just by using her finger. Tsunade knew the danger it was when she took her under her wing to train, but Sakura didn't want to be considered weak by her teammates or anyone else even after Sasuke left. She grew up to be a strong and beautiful kunoichi even stronger than the Uchiha and Hyuga clans. She hopped that she was alright, she was a daughter to her and if anything happens to her she will be devastated. With one last look at the window she sighed and went back to getting ready to info the villagers to take only the things they need and to move away from the village for a war is coming.

**With the teams**

Sasuke was packing up the supplies and putting out the fire when a message bird landed on his stuff. The headband and message on its leg told him that it was Tsunade with urgent news. He walked up to the bird and received the message.

_Sasuke,_

"_You and your teams need to return to the village immediately, Sakura has just informed me that she is fine and being used as a secret weapon for the Akatsuki's war that their planning in two weeks. We need all the help we can get to be prepared for this war. Sakura's power is beyond compare and can destroy anything and much more with a finger if she wanted to. The Akatsuki is controlling her mind and using her when ever they please to cause violence. There's not enough time give out all the details but we have two weeks left before they invade the village and we need you and your team back here to help prepare."_

_Sincerely, the fifth hokage, Tsunade _

Sasuke quickly put the note in his pouch and called out to all teams.

'Everyone we have to head back into the village, things have change and we will see Sakura in two weeks. The Akatsuki will attack then and Tsunade needs our help to prepare for the worst."

"_Shoot, ok were heading back now."_ – Neji

"_Let's hurry back so I can get my village to aid yours in battle."-_ Garra

The teams raced out towards the village to prepare for the war save Sakura from their evil clutches.

_With Sakura_

"Arghh, I hate this! They won't let me do anything but train and there's no way of escaping since he has that mind control thing over me. There must be a way to at least break free for a few minutes so I can stop myself from doing anything at the war and try to help instead of destroy."

She went to the book case self that she so happen to have in her room and looked for something dealing with mind control and find a way to break free.

She spent hours reading and understanding the amount of charka that she will need in order to complete the process. The jutsu will only work for five minutes and depending on the control the person has on someone depends on how much chakra that person will need to use. Soon she learned the jutsu and more while reading.

She learned how to control the nature's energy, absorb it and conjure a powerful energy orb that can kill a group of people instantly. But the jutsu comes with a price.

This is a jutsu that only needs to be used as a last minute resort and if used it can cost the person life. After knowing the cost of the jutsu, she still considered it since it might be usable. She put the book down and realized that it was 7:32 pm.

"Man, I was engrossed in the book I didn't realize what time it was." She went to take a shower and relaxed for a minute. She looked at the ceiling and became lost in thought.

"What are they going to do with me when the war starts?" "I miss my friends and everyone at the village, Tsunade Naruto, Hinata, Ino, TenTen, Neji, Kakashi, and even Sasuke. Even after all the things he's done to her, she actually still loves him deep in her heart. She tried with all her might to not left him back in but her heart was saying other wise. But she will have to wait before she's sees them again, and then will she be evil or will she not control her long enough to tell them how to get the control off of her so she can help. After thinking for two hours she decided to sleep it off and think bout it some more.

_With the Gang_

Sasuke was sitting in his bed doing the same thing Sakura was doing. He knew about all the things he's done to her and was actually ashamed of what he did to her, something told him that Itachi was still out there and if he knew his weakness then he would have the upper-hand and ruin his life just like to his family. But with Sakura with he might as well know his weakness, but he hardly showed any sign of loving her so Itachi would be clueless if he had loved her. Just two weeks that he had to wait and things will be back to normal and maybe he would date Sakura if she would allow it and possibly marry her to revive the clan to its full power. Alas that's a whole another story. He went to sleep dreaming of what his life would be with Sakura by his side.

Two weeks later

It was the day of the battle and everyone was ready for them to strike. All the best ninjas were there and Suna was there to aid them. The villagers were safely hidden and out of harms way until the battle were over. The ninjas took formation for the biggest battler ever and wait for the Akatsuki to come. After an hour of waiting Neji sensed their presence heading their way and got into stances. As they looked into the clearing they saw the Akatsuki, with all their glory they moved quickly in.

"Danm, how the hell did they know about our coming?" asked Zestsu

"Well it seems as our little cherry blossom has been sending letters to the hokage to let them know of our arrival, huh makes it all the better to kill them all at once." Pain said

He looked at Sakura with a pissed off look and then evilly smirked.

"Itachi, how about you go and find her teammates and your brother, we'll handle the rest. I'm giving you the jutsu to control Sakura to make it more interesting."

"Hn, lets go cherry, time to meet your friends again."

He dragged her to her friends so they can see her go evil.

Sasuke was waiting in a clearing along with Neji, Naruto, Ino, Temari, Garra, Hinata, Lee, Kankuro and TenTen.

"Sasuke, Itachi and Sakura are heading our way!" Neji yelled

"Which direction?"

"40 degrees northeast!"

Then out the bushes came Itachi holding their cherry blossom, Sakura.

"Let her go!" yelled Naruto. He was starting to get angry for holding and capturing his sister like that.

"Hn I don't think so, Sakura how about you attack your friends to start this fight?"

"NEVER, I WONT HURT MY FRIENDS FOR THE LIKES OF YOU!"  
"Wasn't a choice". He did the hand signs and activated the mind controlling jutsu.

"Arghh!" she screamed She grabbed her head and started moaning. Itachi made her do more hands signs and ended the jutsu with one word. "Sakomiaru"!

The sky went dark and the wind started to pick up, her jair turned black and she grew fangs and tail.

"Shit its that jutsu!" Sasuke thought

"Hehehehehe"! She looked up with jet black eyes and smiled evilly.

"How bout we have some fun." Itachi said "Sakura my dear you take your friends while I handle Sasuke."

"With pleasure." Her voice was evil and her aura was also black. So the battle was on.

Sasuke vs Itachi

Sakura vs everyone else

Inside her the real Sakura was working on the jutsu , she just needed someone to give an memory for the outer self to remember and that would be the best time to cancel the over take and talk to her friends quickly to give them a chance.

But will it in time?

Hey readers I updated the first part of the battle! Keep look out for the next chapter! JA NE!1


	20. Final Battle part 2 Leaf vs Akatsuki

**Chapter 20****–Final Battle part 2 (Leaf vs. Akatsuki) - ****Hey everyone! I yeah I know I'm late with this and I'm sorry for the very long delay. Well I'm back with the final chapter of the story. I'm glad you all have hung with me this long and glad for reading. Here is the final Chapter my friends enjoy.**

_**Recap:**_

_**The sky went dark and the wind started to pick up, her hair turned black and she grew fangs and tail.**_

_**"Shit it's that jutsu!" Sasuke thought**_

_**"Hehehehehe"! She looked up with jet black eyes and smiled evilly.**_

_**"How bout we have some fun." Itachi said "Sakura my dear you take your friends while I handle Sasuke."**_

_**"With pleasure." Her voice was evil and her aura was also black. So the battle was on.**_

_**Sasuke vs. Itachi**_

_**Sakura vs. everyone else**_

_**Inside her the real Sakura was working on the jutsu , she just needed someone to give an memory for the outer self to remember and that would be the best time to cancel the overtake and talk to her friends quickly to give them a chance.**_

_**But will it in time?**_

_**End Recap**_

The wind was harsh and the birds were silent. In the Leaf Village, there was a battle between the Akatsuki with Sakura as their aid and the ninjas of Kohana. Sakura was being held control by Pain, giving him the power to use her strengths and chakra and destroy the village of Kohana.

Sasuke vs. Itachi

"Well hello little brother"

"Don't hello me! What have you done to Sakura!" yelled Sasuke

"Hehe don't worry about your precious cherry blossom, she's on our side now".

"What did you do to her? Answer ME!"

"Hm you do care for her, well if you must know we drugged her which allows us to control her body however we please"

"You bastard, I'm going to kill you!"

Sasuke charged at Itachi with multiple attacks and the battle was on

**With Sakura and the others**

In the eyes of her friends they saw a blood lust and evil. This wasn't their Sakura that they've come to love and respect as a dear friend. They all thought the same thing. What happen to Sakura?

"Pathetic people thinking they can take me, your blood will taste so delicious."

"Sakura what happen to you, where is the friend that I've had all these years?" asked Ino

"The Sakura you all know is dead, what you see is what you get."

"Sakura please don't do this! This isn't you, your being control you have to break free!"

"Hn but I like the new me, enough chit chat I'm ending this!"

Sakura ran full speed at her former friends and started attacking them. "Sakura please don't do this!" But she didn't listen.

"Fire style Cherry Blossom Infusion!" Multiple fire balls came flying out her hands heading for her friends. The fireballs hit Ino, Hinata, and TenTen. The speed of the fire balls were too fast for them to dodge. Their injuries were quite damaging and the strain on their bodies was too great for them to try and stand.

"Hinata, Ino, TenTen! No!" yelled Naruto. He tried to run to them but was round house kicked in the stomach by Sakura's powerful strength. The impact of the kick caused him to cough off blood and sent him flying through three trees. Before he hit the ground Sakura grabbed him by the neck and was getting ready to deliver the final blow to him until memories of her and Naruto started flooding in her head.

"Arghh, what'.pening...to...me!" Sakura grabbed her head due to the immense pain. She turns her head to see Ino, Hinata, and TenTen on the ground. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"What have I done? Ino, Hinata, and TenTen. No, this can't be happening. Did I do this?"

Naruto had regain consciousness and put his hand on Sakura's heart.

"Sakura, please come back to us, this isn't you and you know it. You have to fight it!"

She looked down at Naruto with tears and closed her eyes. In her mind she started to fight with the evil that was controlling her body.

Inside Sakura's mind

Sakura looked around the darkness in her head. Normally her mind is filled light and kindness, but now it was replace with evil and lust. As she walked around she noticed a figure in the shadow watching her.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my head?"

"Ha, silly girl for I am you." The figure walked out the shadows to show indeed Sakura but as her demon form. The eyes of her other self was filled with hatred and lust created by the drug that was ejected into her.

"Get out of my head. You don't believe long here!"

"My dear Sakura, I do believe that I belong here. For I am you. Just the better side. You're the one who doesn't believe. You believe in friendship, love and kindness with I think is quote pathetic. Nothing is better but being renegade, who needs friends and feelings. I think killing and feeling the thickness of blood is better. "

"No you're wrong". The evil Sakura looked up with confusion. "Having friends can make things better and can help when you feel down or upset. They always have your back when you're in trouble. Having kindness shows that you care and hate it when your friends are sad. Having kindness to others will earn you their respect. Love.. well that's just the best emotion to have. All the emotions that show happiness combined into love for someone that you hold dear for. It's an emotion that shows more meaning then anything. Now get the hell out of my mind!"

"No your ..wrong..!" The evil Sakura started to shake and disappear out Sakura's head, clearing out the darkness and bring back the light.

Sakura opened her eyes and had the glow back into them. Immediately started running towards her injured friends and started to heal them.

"I'm so sorry guys, please forgive me."

"It's ok we understand what was happening, we knew the real Sakura wouldn't hurt us." Said Hinata

"We're just glad to have you back fore-head."

"Don't worry pig, I'll end this. Naruto are you good enough to fight?"

"Hell yeah, what makes you think I can't. If I'm going to be the future Hokage, I have to be ready to fight for anything."

"That's my Naruto. Let's go we have to help Sasuke. Ino, Hinata, TenTen go help the others with the rest of the Akatsuki."

"Sure thing hun."

Naruto and Sakura took off to help Sasuke who was having a hard time defeating Itachi.

With Sasuke

"Damn you Itachi, I will kill you!" The fight between Sasuke and Itachi was intense and bloody. Itachi was looking worst than Sasuke. His chakra was completely drained and his energy was almost empty.

"This will be the end of you!" Sasuke did the hand signs for chidori and ran straight at Itachi. With a smile Itachi took the blow without resisting.

"You've done well little brother. I'm proud of you."

"What are you talking about.?"

"I'm proud of you brother, for taking a stand and beating me. I deserve what I've done. But I never meant to hurt you."

"No, what have I done. You can't die!" Sasuke started to get tears in his eyes.

"Hey Uchiha's aren't supposed to cry. Be a man."

Sakura watched the scene and noticed that Sasuke regrets ever killing his only brother. "Poor Sasuke, I can help him though."

Sakura walked over to Sasuke and put her hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke-kun, I can help."

Sasuke moved aside, and Sakura started to heals his deep wounds. "Sasuke you two need to bring back the brother ship you two once had. He's your only family left. I'm sure things will work great between you too if you can forgive him." She turned her head and gave Sasuke her genuine smile.

Sasuke smiled with her and agreed to accept Itachi.

Itachi opened his eyes in confusion. "Why am I still alive?"

"I healed you Itachi and Sasuke agreed to have you as a brother and forgive you for what you've done. You guys can be a family again."

"Thank you..brother."

"Now Sasuke let's go, we still have to beat Pain who still around here."

"Right. Itachi we will be back to help you earn you citizenship back into our village."

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto (Who surprisingly quite in the background) went after Pain. After a couple minutes of running through the woods they found Pain.

"Well well well, looks likes you broke the drugs spelled my cherry blossom. You were a good use but now it's time to end your life. You have no use to me anymore."

"That sounds like a personal problem. Bring it on, I owe you a payback from putting me through all this hell."

"Haruno secret number 45: Pressure no jutsu!" Team 7 once again fought together as a team.

After an intense battle everyone was panting and tired. It was time to end this long frustration.

Sasuke, Naruto and the newly bloom Sakura combined their powers into one .

"CHIDORI!"

"RASEGAN!"

"Together their equal, the same as we, combined in sequel, for inner and ME". Combining the two dragons as a fist and the final blow was delivered.

"Finally, he's gone. We can finally end this."

"Yeah we did it." Grinned Naruto

"Hn. Yeah."

"Let's go guys." Smiled Sakura

She grabbed Sasuke's and Naruto arm and dragged them back to the village with a smile on all their faces.

**Hey Guys. Well this is the final chapter. Again thank you guys for hanging on and waiting for this long. I'm glad to get the chance to write my first story for others to read. Thank you guys so much 3 **


End file.
